NUESTRA HISTORIA
by Mastergod
Summary: ANTES DE QUE PO FUERA EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN Y TIGRESA LA LÍDER DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS ELLOS ERAN LADRONES , PERO EL DESTINO LES ESTABA PLANEANDO ALGO PARA CONVERTIRSE EN ALGO MAS GRANDE QUE SOLO UN LADRÓN , AL SER ARRESTADOS POR LOS 4 FURIOSOS DECIDEN INTEGRARSE AL EQUIPO DEL PALACIO DE JADE Y ASÍ COMIENZA SU HISTORIA DE AMOR Y DE AVENTURAS LLENA DE PELIGROS .
1. EL COMIENZO PARTE 1

**_CAPITULO 1 : EL PRINCIPIO PRIMERA PARTE ._**

**_EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE CHINA SE ENCONTRABAN UNOS SERES MUY TERRIBLES QUE SOLO LES GUSTABA APODERARSE DE LUGARES Y ASÍ PODER VENDERLOS A LOS RICOS PERO SUS SERVICIOS SON CAROS ._**

**_¿? - NOS APODERAMOS DE LOS TESOROS DE QINGHAI , TODA FORMA DE VIDA DESAPARECIÓ , LA CIUDAD YA NO ME SIRVE DESTRUYANLA ¡ - DECÍA UN ENEMIGO EN LA OSCURIDAD MIENTRAS LA CIUDAD SE VEÍA ENVUELTA EN LLAMAS- DECÍA MIENTRAS SE ESCUCHABA UNA RISA INFERNAL. - VALLE DE LA PAZ TU FIN .. SE ACERCA.  
_**

**_EL VALLE DE LA PAZ ._**

**_EL VALLE DE LA PAZ SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN REFUGIO PARA TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE PERDÍAN SUS HOGARES , QUE VINIERON DESDE LOS CONFINES DE CHINA A VIVIR EN PAZ , EL 99 % DE LOS RECIÉN LLEGADOS VIVEN EN ARMONÍA , PERO PARA ESE 1 % PELIGROSO EXISTE LOS 5 FURIOSOS LOS DEFENSORES DE LA JUSTICIA Y ARMONÍA . _**

**_UBICÁNDONOS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE SE ENCONTRABA UN CERDO QUE SE ESTABA ROBANDO LOS TESOROS DE EL PALACIO DE JADE , PERO ANTES DE LOGRAR ESCAPAR FUE DETENIDO POR 4 GUERREROS QUE LO GOLPEARON Y LO SACARON VOLANDO ROMPIENDO LA PARED Y ASÍ ENTRANDO LOS 4 GUERREROS ._**

**_MONO - OCULTATE SI QUIERES MONSTRUO , SABES ? NO SERA TAN SENCILLO - OBSERVABA EL PANORAMA Y CON TAN SOLO ESCUCHAR DECÍA - VÍBORA MONSTRUO A LA DERECHA - VÍBORA VOLTEO Y MONO LE CORRIGIÓ - ESA ES TU IZQUIERDA VÍBORA . _**

**_VÍBORA - ENTENDIDO .- Y DE UN LATIGAZO QUE DIO A LA CAJA EL CERDO SALIO VOLANDO ENFRENTE DE ELLOS ._**

**_EL MONSTRUO INTENTO ESCAPARA PERO AL VER QUE ERA INÚTIL VOLTEO PARA PELEAR ._**

**_GRULLA - ATAQUEN AHORA ¡ - DECÍA GRULLA AL FRENTE DEL EQUIPO ._**

**_EL MONSTRUO SOLO PODÍA DISPARARLES FLECHAS CON SU BALLESTA PERO PARA SU DESGRACIA GRULLA LOS DESVIABA FUERA DEL ALCANCE DE SUS COMPAÑEROS ._**

**_LOS GUERREROS ESTABAN ATACANDO CON GOLPES SINCRONIZADOS QUE PARA EL CERDO ERA MUY COMPLICADO ESQUIVARLOS Y INTENTAR ALGÚN GOLPE PERO DE CIERTA FORMA LO LOGRABA , CUANDO EL MONSTRUO FUE DERRIBADO GRULLA CARGO A VÍBORA EN SU ESPALDA LANZANDOLA HACIA EL CERDO DANDO UN GOLPE FUERTE SACÁNDOLO A VOLAR , VÍBORA ACERTABA GOLPES Y ENSEGUIDA GRULLA Y MONO LO HACÍAN DE IGUAL FORMA , Y ANTES DE DAR OTRO GOLPE MONO SE DIO UNA MAROMETA INVERTIDA EN EL AIRE Y CON UNA PATADA DOBLE LE PEGO EN EL PECHO , EL CERDO FUE DERRIBADO Y YA NO SE PODÍA PARAR ._**

**_SHIFU - BIEN ECHO , ESTÁN PROGRESANDO MIS ESTUDIANTES ._**

**_MANTIS - AAH MAESTRO ¡ - DECÍA MANTIS HACIENDO UNA PREGUNTA - NOS PREGUNTÁBAMOS , BUENO SABEMOS QUE EXISTEN LOS 5 FURIOSOS A Y NOSOTROS SOMOS EL GRUPO B DE ESTUDIANTES , NO ES QUE HAYA NADA DE MALO CON SER EL ESCUADRÓ ._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - MAESTRO YO LE TRADUCIR HABLO SU IDIOMA , LO QUE QUIEREN DECIR ES CUANDO NOS DARAN NUESTROS UNIFORMES QUE NOS DISTINGUEN COMO LOS 5 FURIOSOS ?_**

**_GRULLA - MAESTRO YO LES DIJE QUE NO SE TRATA DEL UNIFORME O DE LAS ARMAS , SINO DE APOYAR A LAS PERSONAS Y MANTENER EL HONOR Y LA TRADICIÓN DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS ._**

**_SHIFU - DECISION DEL MAESTRO OOGWAY , NO MÍA , AHORA PUEDEN RETIRARSE ._**

**_LOS 4 GUERREROS SE IBAN DE CAMINO A LA PUERTA CUANDO EL CERDO SE LEVANTO Y LE GRUÑO A EL MAESTRO SHIFU , Y EN UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO LE QUITO LAS PIEDRAS DE TRANSFORMACIÓN HACIENDO QUE ESE CERDO SE CONVIRTIERA EN SENG ._**

**_SENG - UFF ¡ LOS MEJORES ESTUDIANTES ¡ DEL MUNDO MAESTRO - DECÍA UN POCO CANSADO POR LA PELEA ._**

**_SHIFU - EXACTO , Y TU SENG , MI GRAN ASISTENTE , MUY BIEN ECHO ._**

**_EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES SE ENCONTRABA EL MAESTRO OOGWAY ENCIMA DE SU BASTÓN MEDITANDO ._**

**_SOLDADO - MAESTRO OOGWAY , TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA EN EL... - DECÍA EL SOLDADO SIENDO INTERRUMPIDO POR EL MAESTRO._**

**_OOGWAY - EN LA CIUDAD DE QINGHAI ... LOSE ... LOSE , LA CIUDAD DE QINGHAI FUE DESTRUIDA , HAY POCO TIEMPO Y MUCHO POR HACER , EL SE ACERCA ._**

**_SENG ENTRABA A LA COCINA A DEJAR UNOS PLATOS SUCIOS Y LOS DEMÁS AL VER QUE SENG TRAÍA SU ALA ROTA DIJO VÍBORA ._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - SENG ? TE HICIMOS ESO ?_**

**_SENG - NA SOLO ME DISLOCARON EL HOMBRO , LO RE ACOMODARON EN LA ENFERMERIA Y QUEDO EN SU LUGAR . - DECÍA SONRIENTE ._**

**_PERO DEL DOLOR SE LE CAYERON LOS TRASTES QUE LLEVABA CON SIGO MISMO Y ASI ROMPIO MAS COSAS , PARA SU DESGRACIA ENTRO GRULLA GRITÁNDOLE._**

**_GRULLA - SENG ¡ LIMPIA ESTE DESASTRE ¡_**

**_SENG - SE SEÑOR ¡ , SEÑOR , QUE DESASTRE._**

**_GRULLA - COMIENZA CON EL ULTIMO QUE HICISTE Y SIGUE HACIA ATRÁS ._**

**_SENG - SI SEÑOR ._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - RELÁJATE GRULLA , SENG ES UN GRAN TIPO ._**

**_GRULLA - SI YA LO CREO , PERO ALGÚN DÍA NUESTRA VIDA DEPENDERÁ DE EL Y ENTONCES ?_**

**_MONO - AHH YO LOSE , DEPENDEREMOS DE EL . _**

**_GRULLA - EL MAESTRO OOGWAY NOS NECESITA AHORA - DECÍA MIENTRAS SALIA DE LA COCINA._**

**_OOGWAY - ESCUCHEN ATENTAMENTE ESCUADRÓN A , LA PREPARACIÓN ES LA CLAVE DE LA DEFENSA TÁCTICA , REPÓRTENSE A LA BASE NELLY PARA RECIVIR INSTRUCCIONES DE SIMULACIÓN , EL VALLE DE LA PAZ ESTA EN SUS MANOS , ANDANDO - DECÍA EL MAESTRO OOGWAY A 5 GUERREROS QUE ESTABAN PARADOS FRENTE A EL , UNO ERA UN PUMA , OTRO UN LEOPARDO , UN LOBO , UNA GUEPARDO Y UNA TIGRE ._**

**_EL LÍDER DECÍA - SI SEÑOR ¡ MIENTRAS QUE TODOS SE VOLTEABAN EN PRECISION Y AL MISMO TIEMPO SE DIRIGEN A LA SALIDA ._**

**_OOGWAY - BUENA SUERTE ESCUADRÓN A ._**

**_LOS 5 FURIOSOS UBAN TROTANDO AL UNISONO HE IBAN A PASAR A LADO DEL ESCUADRÓN B ._**

**_GRULLA - ATENCION ¡ - PERO TODOS MENOS MONO QUE ESTABA DISTRAÍDO SE PUSIERON EN FIRMES HACIENDO QUE UNO DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS LE PEGARA EN EL HOMBRO - _**

**_MONO - AAAUCH .- PERO SE LES QUEDO VIENDO COMO SI ALGO TUVIERAN ELLOS ALGO DIFERENTE._**

**_GRULLA - ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO SER .. SERE EL LÍDER DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS . - DECÍA MUY CONFIADO DE EL MISMO._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - CIELOS VIERON SU TAMAÑO ? - NO SALIA DE SU ASOMBRO - SON SERES DEMASIADO GRANDES ._**

**_PERO TODOS SE LE QUEDARON VIENDO A MONO QUE SEGUÍA VIÉNDOLOS ._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - QUE SUCEDE MONO ?_**

**_MONO - NO LOSE ? , SU ENERGÍA ? SUS COLORES ? ALGO ESTA MAL .DECÍA MUY DESCONFIADO DEL ESCUADRÓN A ._**

**_LOS 4 GUERREROS ENTRARON AL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES ESPERANDO INSTRUCCIONES ._**

**_OOGWAY - ALUMNOS , DISFRUTARON SU ENTRENAMIENTO EL LA ACADEMIA DEL PALACIO DE JADE ?._**

**_VIBORA - BUENO HAORA QUE PREGUNTA , LAS LUCES SON MOLESTAS Y ... - PERO NO PUDO TERMINAR DE DECIRLO POR QUE OOGWAY LE DIRIJO UNA MIRADA QUE DABA A ENTENDER QUE NO DIJERA NADA . _**

**_VIBORA - SI MAESTRO ._**

**_OOGWAY - DEBO DECIRLES QUE SI ENTRENAMIENTO NO TERMINO NI TERMINARA JAMAS , PERO COMO SU MAESTRO DEBO ASIGNARLE AL ESCUADRÓN B RESPONSABILIDADES DE MAYOR ENVERGADURA ._**

**_TODOS CELEBRARON Y OOGWAY SOLO LOS MIRO SONRIENDO. PERO PARA SU SORPRESA LOS HABÍAN ENVIADO A ARRESTAR A LADRONES AL PUEBLO ._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - CREÍ QUE LAS NUEVAS RESPONSABILIDADES SERIA COMBATIR ALGUNA AMENAZA MAS GRANDE PERO SOLO NOS ENVIARON A ARRESTAR A LOS LADRONES DEL MERCADO ._**

**_MONO - ES UN CÓDIGO SIN DUDA , QUE CREES QUE SIGNIFICA ?_**

**_GRULLA - QUE ARRESTEMOS A LOS LADRONES DEL MERCADO ._**

**_MONO - SABES GRULLA ERES UN GENIO ¡ _**

**_GRULLA - ASH ._**

**_DE PRONTO UN GUARDIA GRITO ._**

**_GUARDIA - QUIETOS ¡ _**

**_Y DE HAI APARECIÓ UN PANDA Y UNA TIGRESA CORRIENDO DE UN GUARDIA ._**

**_LOS 4 GUERREROS SE PUSIERON EN POSICIÓN DE PELEA ._**

**_PO - AUN LADO NO QUEREMOS HERIRLOS ._**

**_GRULLA - HERIRNOS ? ESO ES BUENO ._**

**_VÍBORA - SOMOS EL ESCUADRÓN B DE EL PALACIO DE JADE NOS HAREMOS CARGO - DICIÉNDOLE AL POLICÍA ._**

**_GUARDIA - GRACIAS - DECÍA UN POCO ADOLORIDO Y CANSADO ._**

**_GRULLA - QUIZÁS NO SEA POR LAS BUENAS PERO YA VEREMOS - DECÍA MIENTRAS LOS 4 SE PREPARABAN PARA PELEAR ._**

**_DE PRONTO LES LANZARON ALGO PARA DISTRAERSE Y PODER ESCAPAR ._**

**_PO - JAJA._**

**_Y LA TIGRESA Y EL PANDA SE ECHARON A CORRER , SE DIVIDIERON EN DOS CALLEJONES , MONO Y GRULLA POR EL PANDA Y MANTIS Y VIBORA POR LA TIGRE . _**

**_MONO LE TAPO EL PASO A PO Y GRULLA SE LO CERRO POR DETRÁS PERO CUANDO LO INTENTARON AGARRAR PO GOLPEO A GRULLA EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIÉNDOLO CHOCAR CONTRA UNA CAJAS , POR EL LADO DE TIGRESA VÍBORA LA AGARRO DE LOS HOMBROS Y DE UN FUERTE GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO , ASÍ COMENZÓ UNA PELEA ENTRE MANTIS Y VÍBORA QUE ERAN MUY MAL RECIBIDOS POR LA TIGRE Y ESTABAN SIENDO DERROTADOS FÁCILMENTE , POR EL LADO DE PO LA PELEA SEGUIDA MUY DURA PERO PARA SER UN PANDA PELEABA COMO UN DEMONIO ERA MAS RÁPIDO Y FUERTE QUE GRULLA Y MONO JUNTOS , AL PASAR UN RATO LOS DOS FUERON DERROTADOS POR EL INCREÍBLE PODER DE PELEA DEL PANDA ._**

**_PO - LAMENTO NO PODER QUEDARME A PLATICAR CON USTEDES PERO ..DEBEMOS HUIR DECÍA Y SE IBAN CORRIENDO DEJANDO A LOS 4 GUERREROS MUY HERIDOS Y CANSADOS EN EL SUELO ._**

**_MONO - ESO FUE GENIAL ¡. - DECIA MONO PONIÉNDOSE DE PIE _**

**_PARA CUANDO LOS GUERREROS GUERREROS REGRESARON AL PALACIO DE JADE EL MAESTRO OOGWAY LOS ESTABA REGAÑANDO._**

**_OOGWAY - SUBESTIMARON A SUS RIVALES Y FUERON DERROTADOS._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - NO ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA SER FURIOSOS ._**

**_GRULLA - YO PUEDO ._**

**_MONO - QUE ? ESCAPARON ESOS DOS Y NOSOTROS SOMOS RESPONSABLES ?_**

**_OOGWAY - ESCÚCHENSE , NO HAY ESPÍRITU DE EQUIPO , Y DEBERÁN SUPERAR ESTO ANTES DE CONVERTIRSE EN LOS FURIOSOS ._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - OHH ENTIENDO , ENTONCES DEBEMOS DEJAR DE CRITICAR Y JUZGAR _**

**_MONO - SIN MENCIONAR QUE NO ARRESTAMOS A LOS SOSPECHOSOS._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - CORRECTO , BUENO ESTO NOS INDICA QUE ESTAREMOS LISTOS PARA SER LOS NUEVOS FURIOSOS MMM JAMAS ._**

**_OOGWAY - VOLVERAN A VER A ESOS DOS . _**

**_GRULLA - MAESTRO , LOS CIVILES ERAN DIFERENTES , ERAN EXPERTOS EN EL KUNG FU Y ERAN MUY BUENOS PELEANDO._**

**_OOGWAY - SI LOSE , MAESTRO GRULLA ACOMPÁÑEME . - DECÍA MIENTRAS ERA SEGUIDO POR GRULLA._**

**_GENTE - GRACIAS , QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA . _**

**_PO - DE NADA MIENTRAS LES ENTREGABA ROPA A LOS POBRES ._**

**_TIGRESA - PO .. HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE ESTAMOS EN LA CALLE , ERES MI AMIGO , Y DESPUÉS DE HACER ESTO POR 5 AÑOS DIGO QUE CAMBIEMOS DE OFICIO , ESTOY CANSADA DE JUGAR A ROBIN HOOD ._**

**_PERO FUE INTERRUMPIDA POR UNA VIEJITA QUE SE ACERCO A ELLOS AVER SI LE PODÍAN DAR UN POCO DE ROPA ._**

**_PO - OH SABES LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO NO NOS QUEDA NADA PARA DARTE QUIZÁ MAÑANA ? - LA VIEJITA SE DIO LA VUELTA UN POCO TRISTE PERO PO LA DETUVO - OH ESPERA Y SE QUITABA UN SUÉTER QUE TENIA Y SE LO DABA . LA VIEJITA AGRADECIÓ Y SE FUE ._**

**_TIGRESA NADA MAS LO VEIA ._**

**_PO - QUE ? LO NECESITABA , TAL VEZ SU ESPOSO O QUIZÁ SU HIJO . DE ACUERDO QUIZÁS NECESITAMOS HACER OTRA COSA ._**

**_TIGRESA - BIEN ._**

**_PO - PERO ANTES DEBEMOS HACER UN ULTIMO TRABAJO ._**

**_TIGRESA - PO ¡ CREES QUE UN POCO MAS DE COMIDA Y DE ROPA CAMBIARAN LAS COSAS ? SI QUIERES LOGRAR ESO DEBEMOS SER PARTE DE ALGO MEJOR ._**

**_PO - SI ESTAS BIEN , CUANDO ENCUENTRES ALGO MEJOR DÍMELO ._**

**_EN EL PALACIO DE JADE OOGWAY HABÍA PLATICADO POR UN RATO CON EL MAESTRO GRULLA ._**

**_OOGWAY - POR QUE EL LÍDER DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS ?_**

**_GRULLA - HAY RAZONES MAESTRO , SOY EL MEJOR EN LUCHA CUERPO A CUERPO , Y MAS DISCIPLINADO DEL ESCUADRÓN B , Y COMO SABE MAESTRO MI PADRE FUE EL LÍDER DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS , Y DESDE PEQUEÑO FUI ENTRENADO PARA SER DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS COMO MI PADRE ._**

**_OOGWAY - SU PADRE FUE DE LOS MEJORES DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS , SI USTED SE LE PARECE NOS VEREMOS BENEFICIADOS CON SUS SERVICIOS , AHORA PUEDE IRSE ._**

**_GRULLA - GRACIAS MAESTRO - DECÍA GRULLA SALIENDO CON UNA SONRISA ._**

**_OOGWAY - MAESTRO GRULLA SI YO NOMBRARA A VÍBORA COMO LA LÍDER SEGUIRÍA SUS INSTRUCCIONES ?_**

**_GRULLA - MAESTRO ES UNA CHICA ._**

**_OOGWAY - Y MONO ?._**

**_GRULLA - MM ME AGRADA MONO PERO FRANCAMENTE NO ES UN LÍDER._**

**_OOGWAY - MMM YA ENTIENDO , GRACIAS POR SU SINCERIDAD ._**

**_¿? MMM VEO QUE OOGWAY PUSO UNA BASE PARA EVITAR QUE LLEGUEMOS AL VALLE DE LA PAZ , TAL VEZ NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS IR PERO UN SOLDADO SI , TENGO UN CONTACTO EL LA BASE NELLY QUE NOS AYUDARA , TRÁEMELO Y QUE NADIE TE DETENGA ¡_**

**_SOLDADO - SI AMO ._**

**_PO Y TIGRESA YA ESTABAN GUARDANDO LAS CAJAS EN UNA CARRETILLA Y SE DISPONÍAN A IRSE CUANDO UN SOLDADO IMPERIAL SE LES ACERCO Y LES DIO UN PERGAMINO Y LES DIJO QUE PROCURARAN GUARDARLO POR QUE ESO DEPENDÍA EL FUTURO DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ ._**

**_EL SOLDADO PARECIA ESTAR MUY ASUSTADO Y SE FUE CORRIENDO._**

**_TIGRESA - POR QUE ATRAES A TODOS LOS LOCOS ?_**

**_PO - UY VAYA SUERTE QUE TENGO._**

**_PO - SABES SI BUSCAMOS EN OTROS LUGARES PODREMOS OBTENER MAS COMIDA Y ROPA ._**

**_TIGRESA - NO PO ¡ ESTE FUE MI ULTIMO TRABAJO ._**

**_LOS DOS GUERREROS SE FUERON Y DETRÁS DE ELLOS HABÍA SANGRE EL SOLDADO IMPERIAL ESTABA MUERTO ._**

**_EN EL PALACIO DE JADE OOGWAY Y SHIFU LOS HABÍAN REUNIDO AL GRUPO B PARA DARLES UNA INFORMACIÓN ._**

**_OOGWAY - BUENO LA SITUACION REQUIERE QUE ELEVE A SU GRUPO A ESTADO ACTIVO RESPONSABILIDADES ASÍ QUE USTEDES SON LOS NUEVOS 4 FURIOSOS DEL ESCUADRÓN B _**

**_MONO - SI ¡_**

**_OOGWAY - DEJEN LOS FESTEJOS PARA LUEGO HAY COSAS QUE HACER .ENCONTRARAN A LOS DELINCUENTES AQUI MIREN._**

**_PO - TE DISTE CUENTA COMO APRECIAN LO QUE HACEMOS ?_**

**_TIGRESA - SI ¡ Y QUITA DE TU BOCA ESA SONRISA CARITATIVA QUE TANTO MOLESTA Y NO CAMBIE DE PARECER SOBRE DE HACER ALGO MEJOR- DECIA UN POCO SECA._**

**_CUANDO SE INTENTARON IR LLEGARON LOS 4 FURIOSOS ._**

**_GRULLA . NOS DA GUSTO VERLOS ._**

**_TIGRESA - TE DIJE QUE DEBIMOS IRNOS ANTES._**

**_PO - TIGRESA DESCUIDA HARÉ LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER Y NOS IREMOS ._**

**_TIGRESA - PO VAYÁMONOS._**

**_PO - TIGRESA NO PODEMOS O SINO ESOS TONTOS SEGUIRÁN MOLESTÁNDONOS._**

**_PERO ANTES DE QUE EMPEZARAN A PELEAR APARECIÓ UN LOBO CON CASCO AZUL MUY ALTO Y CON UNA ESPADA Y DE PRONTO LLEGARON OTRO 35 LOBOS MAS PERO CON CASCO GRIS ._**

**_GRULLA - SUS AMIGOS NO PODRÁN DETENERNOS._**

**_PO - ODIO CONTRADECIRTE PERO NO SON MIS AMIGOS ASI QUE SI NOS DISCULPAN APROVECHAREMOS LA OPORTUNIDAD PARA LARGARNOS DE AQUI - PO SE DESPEDIA COMO UN MAGO CUANDO AGRADECE Y SE FUERON CORRIENDO ._**

**_LOS GUERREROS ESTABAN RODEADOS Y IBAN A EMPEZAR SU UNA BATALLA._**

**_CONTINUARA ..._**

* * *

BUENO ESTOY DE VUELTA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ECHA 100 % POR MI , ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR EL MOMENTO ESTO ES TODO TRATARE DE PUBLICAR LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA . CHAU Y CUIDENSE - MASTERGOD


	2. EL COMIENZO PARTE 2

CAPITULO 2 : EL PRINCIPIO PARTE 2 .

LOS 4 GUERREROS ESTABAN RODEADOS POR VARIOS LOBOS CON ESPADAS , LOS 4 GUERREROS PENSABAN EN UN POSIBLE PLAN PARA REPELER EL ATAQUE INMINENTE.

LÍDER DE LOBOS - ATAQUEN ¡ - DECÍA EL JEFE APUNTÁNDOLES CON SU ESPADA .

LOS 4 GUERREROS ERAN ATACADOS Y ERA MUY DIFÍCIL DEFENDERSE Y ATACAR PUESTO QUE LOS ATACABAN DE VARIOS AL MISMO TIEMPO Y CUANDO LE PEGABAN A UNO OTRO LE PEGABA AL MAESTRO. PARA LOS GUERREROS ERA COMPLICADO DEBIDO A SU INFERIORIDAD NUMÉRICA.

CERCA DE HAI PO Y TIGRESA SEGUÍAN CORRIENDO PERO PO SE DETUVO Y VOLTEO A MIRAR ATRÁS .

TIGRESA - POR QUE TE DETUVISTE ? - DECÍA UN POCO AGITADA POR CORRER .

PO - ELLOS SON MUCHOS MAS .

TIGRESA - ELLOS QUERÍAN ARRESTARNOS , NO ES NUESTRO PROBLEMA .

PO - IRÉ A AYUDARLOS - DECÍA MIENTRAS SE DABA LA VUELTA Y SE ECHABA A CORRER A AYUDAR A LOS GUERREROS.

TIGRESA SOLO MIRO AL CIELO Y SALIO CORRIENDO CON PO. .

GRULLA - BUENO ES HORA DEL SEGUNDO ASALTO - DECÍA MIENTRAS SE PONÍA EN POSICIÓN DE PELEA .

LOBO LÍDER - SOLO ENTREGENOS LO QUE BUSCAMOS ¡ - DECÍA ESTIRANDO LA MANO.

GRULLA - BUENO SI QUIEREN PELEA LA TENDRÁN - DECÍA SALIENDO CORRIENDO PARA PELEAR .

LÍDER DE LOBOS - A ELLOS ¡

DECIAN PONIÉNDOSE EN POSE DE PELEA , GRULLA PELEABA MAS FUERTE Y RÁPIDO QUE ANTES ESQUIVANDO FLECHAS Y GOLPES CON LAS ESPADAS , Y IBA DERRIBANDO POCO A POCO A LOS LOBOS , VÍBORA PELEABA CON VARIOS OPONENTES , MONO Y MANTIS IGUAL , DERRIBABAN A VARIOS LOBOS HASTA QUE YA SOLO QUEDABAN UNOS CUANTOS .

LOBO 1 - YO LES ENSEÑARE A NO METERSE CON UN LOBO - DECÍA MIENTRAS SALIA CORRIENDO HACIA ELLOS Y LOS ATACABA CON SU ESPADA.

GRULLA - YA VEREMOS -

YA QUE EL LOBO 1 HABÍA DERRIBADO A LOS 4 FURIOSOS CREYÓ QUE HABÍA GANADO , PERO DE REPENTE SALIERON PO Y TIGRESA DE UNA CASA PATEANDO Y DERRIBANDO A TODOS LOS LOBOS QUE FALTABAN Y AL FINAL ENTRE LOS 2 DERRIBARON AL LOBO LIDER , QUE AL VER QUE SOLO QUEDABA EL DECIDIO IRSE .

TODOS SE REUNIERON Y MONO Y MANTIS AGRADECIERON LA AYUDA .

PO - NO HAY NINGÚN PROBLEMA.

GRULLA - AQUI SI HAY UN PROBLEMA , LOS 2 ESTÁN ARRESTADOS .

VIBORA - GRULLA ESPERA , ELLOS NOS AYUDARON.

GRULLA - NO IMPORTA , ELLOS SON UNOS DELINCUENTES. DECÍA MIENTRAS LOS ESPOSABAN Y LLEVABAN AL PALACIO DE JADE .

UNA VEZ YA EN PRISION TIGRESA HABLO .

TIGRESA - AH ¡ TENIAS QUE VOLBER A AYUDARLOS .

PO NO DECIA NADA .

EN ESO ENTRABA EM MAESTRO OOGWAY .

OOGWAY - BIENVENIDOS LOS DOS , ESTAN EN LA PRISON DE CHO GUN , NOSOTROS COMBATIMOS EL DELITO Y TODO IMPACTO NEGATIVO EN EL VALLE.

TIGRESA - OOO ¡ ENTONCES ES UN DELITO ALIMENTAR A UNOS POBRES ? .

OOGWAY - ALTO , SOLO ESCUCHEN , NOSOTROS PODEMOS ENTRENARLOS PARA SER LA MEJOR LUCHA CONTRA EL CRIMEN , LOS 5 FURIOSOS .

PO - HEY TOMA NOTA , CON ESTO PODEMOS HACER UNA NOVELA DE CIENCIA FICCION .

OOGWAY - EL MUNDO YA NO ES IGUAL , Y DENTRO DE POCO CAMBIARA MAS PARA MAL , PERO ... VEO MUCHO POTENCIAL EN AMBOS , PODRIAN TERMINAR EL LA CARCEL , O PODRIAN SER PARTE DE ALGO MUCHO MAS GRANDE , ALGO TRASENDENTAL

TIGRESA - NOS DARIA TIEMPO DE PENSARLO - DICHO ESTO PO LA VOLTEO A MIRAR CON INCREDULIDAD.

OOGWAY - CLARO...BUENO SE ACABO EL TIEMPO , DECIDANSE .

POR OTRO LADO DEL PALACIO DE JADE LOS 4 FURIOSOS ESTABAN AYUDANDO A ENTRENAR A UNOS GUARDIAS Y EN ESO LLEGO EL MAESTRO OGWAY CON TIGRESA A SU LADO.

OGWAY - TIGRESA HA DECIDIÓ INTEGRARSE A NUESTRO EQUIPO . DECIA OGWAY PRESENTANDOLA.

TIGRESA - HOLA ¡ ME RECUERDAN ? - DECIA CON UNA SONRISA.

MONO Y MANTIS - HOLA ¡

TIGRESA - HOLA ¡

GRULLA - PERO MAESTRO , ELLA ES UNA LADRONA , Y MAESTRO NOSOTROS ESTAMOS DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y ELLA LLEGA Y LA PONE AQUI ?.

OOGWAY - QUIERO RECORDARLE A USTED QUE ELLA FUE UNA GRAN OPONENTE APESAR QUE ELLA NO HA ENTRENADO PARA COMBATES , HAORA ES DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS Y COMO TAL ESPERO QUE LA TRATEN COMO A UNO DE USTEDES .

TIGRESA - Y QUE MAS HACEN ?

GRULLA - SOLO ARRESTAR A LADRONES.

TIGRESA SOLO DIO UNA SONRISA SIN IMPORTARLE EL COMENTARIO DE GRULLA .

PASADOS 2 DIAS PO SEGUIA EN PRISION CUMPLIENDO CONDENA.

TIGRESA - QUIERES ALGO DE COMER ? - DECIA TIGRESA INGRESANDO A LA CELDA DE PO .

PO NO RESISTIO Y AGARRO LA BANDEJA Y EMPEZÓ A COMER . - PARA SORPRESA DE EL TIGRESA TENIA UN UNIFORME QUE LA DISTINGIA COMO UNA DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS.

PO - ME GUSTA TU DISFRAZ - DECIA EN TONO SARCÁSTICO - VEO QUE NO TE COSTO ACOPLARTE.

TIGRESA - NO ES UN DISFRAZ , ES UN UNIFORME , Y POR FAVOR PIENSALO BIEN AUN PUEDES SER PARTE DEL EQUIPO.

PO - JAJAJA , ESO JAMAS ¡ , ERAMOS UN EQUIPO TIGRESA , NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HAYAS ABANDONADO.

TIGRESA - PRIMERO NO LO DEJE , NOS ARRESTARON ¡ , Y SEGUNDO NO FUE POR NADA , SOLO QUERIA SENTIR QUE SE SENTIA FORMAR PARTE DE ALGO GRANDE.

PO - ME ALEGRO POR TI DE VERAS - DECIA SIN VOLTEARLA A VER .

TIGRESA SE PARO Y ANTES DE SALIR DIJO.

TIGRESA - NO QUIERAS SALIRTE SIEMPRE CON LA TUYA PO , TARDE O TEMPRANO TENDRAS QUE DECIDIR .

TODOS ESTAN EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES DISCUTIENDO ACERCA DE LO OCURRIDO CON LOS LOBOS.

MONO - MAESTRO ESOS LOBOS ERAN DIFERENTES A LOS LADRONES USUALES , ESTOS TENIAN UN CASCO GRIS Y ... - NO PUDO TERMINAR POR QUE OOGWAY DIJO ALGO-

OOGWAY - SON SOLDADOS REIKEN , NO SIENTEN COMPASION NI EMOCION , SON ENTRENADOS PARA MATAR Y DESTRUIRLO TODO ACUALQUIER COSTO.

MANTIS- Y TAMBIEN HABIA UNO CON CASCO AZUL.

OOGWAY - UN SOLDADO REIKEN ESPECIAL , ES PEOR DE LO QUE IMAGINABA , Y QUE QUERIAN ?

VIBORA - NO SABEMOS QUE QUERIAN .

TIGRESA - NOSOTROS NO TENIAMOS NADA DE VALOR , TODO SE LO DIMOS A LOS POBRES.

DE PRONTO LLEGO SENG Y DIJO QUE EL GRUPO A DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS NESECITABA AYUDA DEL GRUPO B .

GRULLA - ALFIN ALGO DE ACCION ¡

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES...**

TIGRESA - SI ¡ ALFIN UN POCO DE ACCION - DECIA MIENTRAS RECOGIA VIDRIOS ROTOS Y MADERA DEL SUELO POR QUE EL GRUPO ANTERIOR HABIA DERROTADO UNOS LOBOS Y HABIAN DEJADO UN CAOS EN EL VALLE.

GRULLA - CREES QUE SER DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS ES SOLO DAR PATAS Y JUGAR A SER UN HÉROE , TAMBIEN ES TRABAJAR DURO Y OBEDECER.

VIBORA - DESCUIDA TIGRESA TE ACOSTRUMBRARAS A VIVIR CON EL DESPUES DE ... MMM NO NUNCA TE ACOSTUMBRARAS .

**EN LA PRISION DE CHO GUN.**

PO HABIA PODIDO ESCAPAR DE SU CELDA HE INTENTABA SALIR DE HAI PERO SE TOPO QUE SENG ESTABA HAI Y ESTABA POR CAERSE POR QUE SE RESBALO HA SI QUE PO LO AYUDO .

SENG - GRACIAS AMIGO...OYE TU DEBES SER DE LOS 5 FURISOS CIERTO ?

PO - NO , ESO JAMAS , ADEMAS NO QUISE UNIRME .

SENG - QUE ? DISCULPA MI FRANQUESA PERO ESTAS LOCO ? COMO PUDISTE RECHASARLO , ESO ES EL SUEÑO DE MILES DE PERSONAS , ES LO MAS GENIAL , YO DARIA LO QUE FUERA POR SER UNO DE ELLOS , PERO RECUERDA TODOS SOMOS IMPORTANTES Y AQUI TODOS APORTAMOS ALGO PARA EL MUNDO ESO ES LO QUE NOS DISTINGUE DE LOS DEMAS Y ESO NOS HACE IMPORTANTES .

**CON LOS 5 FURIOSOS.**

**SE ENCONTRABAN PELEANDO CON VARIOS REIKEN Y ESTABAN EN INFERIORIDAD NUMERICA** PARA ESTO PO Y SENG HABIAN IDO AL PALACIO DE JADE POR QUE DE CAMINO LOS VIERON Y SENG FUE A DECIRLE A SHIFU Y AL MAESTRO OOGWAY QUE NESECITABAN AYUDA DEL GRUPO A Y PO APROVECHO Y PARA HABLAR CON OOGWAY.

OOGWAY - MMMM POR HAORA ES IMPOSIBLE MANDAR AL GRUPO A POR QUE ESTAN LEJOS DE AQUI ELLOS , POR EL MOMENTO ESTAN SOLOS LE DIJO A SENG.

PO - MAESTRO TIGRESA ESTA EN PROBLEMAS .

**CON LOS FURIOSOS**

LOS 5 ESTABAN PELEANDO CONTRA UN LIDER DE LOS REIKEN PERO YA ERA ALGO DIFICL PELEAR CONTRA EL SOLITO Y LUEGOP EMPEORO POR QUE LLEGARON 50 LOBOS MAS .

LOBO LIDER- DESTRUYANLOS , YO IRE POR EL PERGAMINO . - DICHO ESTO SALIO DE HAI PERO DE UNA PATADA LO REGRESARON .

LIDER - QUIEN hizo ESO .

DEL HUMO SE PODIA VER A ALGUIEN CORRIENDO PERO NO SE DISTINGUIA QUIEN

TIGRESA - MIREN TENEMOS COMPAÑIA.

VIOBRA- ES DE LOS NUESTROS ?

PO - NESECITAN AYUDA ?

TIGRESA - PO ¡

GRULLA - ENCARGATE DE EL.

PO COMBATIO AL REIKEN LIDER Y AL POCO TIEMPO LO VENCIO , CUANDO DE PRONOT SALIERON MAS DE 200 LOBOS Y ANTES DE HACER ALGO LLEGO EL GRUPO A Y DIJERN -

TIGRE - NOS HAREMOS CARGO .

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	3. RUMBO A LA TORMENTA

CAPITULO 3 : RUMBO A LA TORMENTA .

**_TIGRE - NOS HAREMOS CARGO_**

* * *

**HAN PASADO 2 SEMANAS DESDE QUE PO Y TIGRESA SE INCORPORARON A LOS 5 FURIOSOS , LAS COSAS EN EL VALLE SE HAN TRANQUILIZADO MAS POR QUE ESTA VEZ CONTABAN CON EL GRUPO A Y EL GRUPO B ENTONCES A NADIE SE LE PASABA POR LA CABEZA DE ATACAR AL VALLE .**

**MONO - ESTA UN POCO ABURRIDO POR AQUÍ , NO HAY ACCIÓN . - SE EXPRESABA EL PRIMATE RECOSTADO EN LA MESA JUGANDO CON UNA DE SUS GALLETAS.**

**MANTIS****- YA SE TE TENGO UNA IDEA , Y SI JUGAMOS A CONFESIONES Y RETOS ?**

**GRULLA - QUE ? ES ENSERIO ? - DECÍA GRULLA RECARGADO EN LA PARED DE LA COCINA CON SU SOMBRERO QUE LE CUBRÍA EL ROSTRO.**

**MANTIS - VAMOS GRULLA , POR ESTA VEZ DIVIÉRTETE QUIERES ?**

**GRULLA - NO , ESO ES UN JUEGO MUY INFANTIL , NUESTROS OPONENTES NO ESTÁN JUGANDO Y YO TAMPOCO. -DECÍA SALIENDO DE LA COCINA RUMBO AL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

**PO- ME PARECE BIEN Y COMO LE HACEMOS ? - DECÍA SENTÁNDOSE AL FRENTE DE LA COCINA.**

**LOS CHICOS ESTUVIERON PREGUNTÁNDOSE POR UN BUEN RATO , POR EL LADO DE LAS MUJERES , TIGRESA Y VÍBORA ESTABAN EN EL CUARTO DE VÍBORA PLATICANDO ACERCA DE LA VIDA PASADA DE TIGRESA ANTES DE ENROLARSE A LOS 5 FURIOSOS.**

**VÍBORA ****- Y BUENO TIGRESA HAY UN CHICO EN ESPECIAL PARA TI ? - DECÍA CON UNA MIRADA DE CURIOSIDAD.**

**TIGRESA - MMMM NO LO CREO .**

**VÍBORA**** - A VAMOS TIGRESA CUÉNTAME , YO TE QUIERO APOYAR Y QUIZAS PUEDA VER SI EL TE CORRESPONDE.**

**TIGRESA - BUENO SI HAY ALGUIEN , Y NOSE SI EL SIENTA LO MISMO QUE YO . - DECÍA TIGRESA CON LA MIRADA CABIZBAJA.**

**VÍBORA**** - MMMM ENTIENDO PERO AL MENOS CUÉNTAME COMO ES ? QUE HACE ? DONDE LO CONOCISTE ? . **

**TIGRESA - BUENO , LO CONOCÍ HACE MUCHO ..**

**VÍBORA - **** HAHA SIGUE .**

**TIGRESA - EL ES MUY TIERNO , ES SIMPÁTICO , Y LO QUE MAS ME FASCINA DE EL SON SUS OJOS . - DECIA TIGRESA AL RECORDAR ESOS OJOS VERDE JADE.**

**VÍBORA**** - Y DE QUE COLOR SON SUS OJOS ?.**

**TIGRESA - ESTE MMM - DECIA SIN RESPONDER A SU PREGUNTA .**

**VÍBORA**** - ME IMAGINO EL COLOR DE SUS OJOS , PERO QUIERO QUE TU ME SAQUES DE DUDAS OK ?**

**TIGRESA - OK ? - DECÍA UN POCO CONFUNDIDA.**

**VÍBORA**** - ME PARECE QUE ESOS OJOS QUE DICES LOS HE VISTO , ENTONCES SI NO ME EQUIVOCO , SON COLOR VERDE JADE NO ES CIERTO ?- DECÍA VÍBORA TRIUNFANTE.**

**TIGRESA - QUE ? COMO LO SABES ?**

**VÍBORA**** - HAHA , SE TE VE TIGRESA , DESDE QUE EMPEZASTE A DECIRME SUPE QUE ERA EL , NO DEJAS DE VERLO , LLEVAS MUCHO TIEMPO CON EL , ERA LÓGICO QUE TE ENAMORARÍAS DE EL , LO MEJOR SERA QUE LE EXPRESES A PO LO QUE SIENTES POR EL O ALGUIEN MAS PODRÁ GANÁRTELO.**

**TIGRESA - PERO Y SI NO ME CORRESPONDE ? - DECÍA CABIZBAJA**

**VÍBORA**** - TIGRESA POR FAVOR QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA ? , ESE PANDA SE MUERE POR TI .**

**TIGRESA - LO CREES ?**

**VÍBORA**** - POR SUPUESTO TE LO ASEGURO .**

**TIGRESA - LO HARÉ - DECÍA CON SEGURIDAD - PERO SERA MAÑANA AHORITA YA ES UN POCO TARDE .**

**VIBORA - ESTA BIEN .**

**TIGRESA SE RETIRO Y SE DIRIJO AL VALLE DE LA PAZ PARA PODER PENSAR MEJOR LAS COSAS DE COMO PODRÍA DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTE A SU PANDA , POR EL LADO DE LOS CHICOS FUE IGUAL , PO TAMBIÉN LES DIJO PERO EL SI FUE AL GRANO REVELANDO DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE EL ESTABA ENAMORADO DE TIGRESA , PERO EL DESTINO LES ESTABA PREPARANDO ALGO NO MUY GRATO.**

**ANTES DE QUE AMANECIERA , TIGRESA SALIO DE SU HABITACIÓN PARA PODER CAMINAR Y TOMAR AIRE FRESCO , CUANDO SALIO DE LAS BARRACAS TODO ESTABA CUBIERTO DE NEBLINA , NO SE PODÍA VER MUCHO , ESTABA HACIENDO MUCHO VIENTO , HACE UN POCO DE FRIÓ PERO A TIGRESA NO LE IMPORTO Y SIGUIÓ CON SU CAMINATA , MIENTRAS CAMINABA POR TODO EL PALACIO SE ENCONTRÓ UNA MUÑECA TIRADA EN EL SUELO , LA MUÑECA ESTABA UN POCO MALTRATADA Y VIEJA PERO DETRÁS DEL TIEMPO Y DE LA SUCIEDAD SE PODÍA VER UNA MUÑECA DE TRAPO CON UNA SONRISA Y ESTABA ECHA A MANO , PERO QUIEN PUDO DEJAR ESO HAY SE PREGUNTABA TIGRESA DESDE SUS ADENTROS , AL POCO TIEMPO EMPEZÓ A HACER MAS FRIÓ Y DECIDIÓ QUE LO MEJOR SERIA VOLVER , CAMBIARSE Y ESTAR LISTA PARA CUANDO SONARA EL GONG .**

**AL POCO TIEMPO DE QUE TIGRESA TERMINO DE HACER SUS COSAS EL GONG SONABA , ANUNCIANDO LA HORA DE DESPERTAR , POR FIN LLEGO EL MOMENTO Y TODOS ABRIERON SIMULTÁNEAMENTE SUS PUERTAS Y DIERON UN PASO AL FRENTE , COMO TODAS LAS MAÑANAS AL FONDO DEL PASILLO SE ENCONTRABA EL MAESTRO SHIFU .**

**TODOS - BUENOS DÍAS MAESTRO - DECÍAN TODOS JUNTOS.**

**SHIFU - BUENOS DÍAS ALUMNO , ESPERO QUE HAYAS DESCANSADO BIEN , PUES EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE HOY SERA MUY DIFÍCIL Y NECESITARAN ENERGÍAS PARA PODER TERMINAR EL DIA CON TAN SOLO UNOS GOLPES Y RASGUÑOS , SI BIEN LES VA , PERO ANTES DE COMENZAR VAYAN A DESAYUNAR , LOS ESPERARE EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON SU ENTRENAMIENTO.**

**TODOS OBEDECIERON Y CUANDO LLEGARON A LA COCINA EL GRUPO A SE ENCONTRABA HAI , PARA CUANDO LOS VIERON ENTRAR SE PUSIERON DE PIE Y TODOS SE DIRIGIERON A LA SALIDA SIN SIQUIERA MIRAR A EL GRUPO B .**

**PO - Y A ESTOS QUE LES PASA ? - DECÍA PO CON DUDAS .****  
**

**MONO - NO LES HAGAS CASO , SON MUY ENGREÍDOS .**

**PO - ESO PUEDO VER .**

**ANTES DE QUE TERMINARAN DE DESAYUNAR ENTRO SHIFU Y LES DIJO QUE NO HABRÍA ENTRENAMIENTO ESE DÍA DEBIDO A QUE EL Y EL MAESTRO OOGWAY SALDRÍAN DEL PALACIO POR ESE DÍA ENTONCES TENÍAN EL DÍA LIBRE .**

**VÍBORA**** - EXCELENTE , IRE AL VALLE CON MONO Y MANTIS A COMPRAR , Y TU TIGRESA ?**

**TIGRESA - HE? YO .. NARIZ.**

**PO - TIGRESA ? ACEPTARÍAS DAR UN PASEO CONMIGO EN EL VALLE - DECIA PO UN POCO NERVIOSO Y SONROJADO.****TIGRESS - .. Por supuesto que PO, VAMOS.**

**CUANDO LOS DOS GUERREROS BAJARON AL VALE SEGUÍA CON BASTANTE NEBLINA Y MAS FRIÓ PERO ESO A MUCHAS PERSONAS NO LES IMPIDIÓ SALIR A PONER SUS PUESTOS .**

**PO - TIGRESA ... - DECÍA PO MUY NERVIOSO.**

**TIGRESA - PO DIME.**

**PO - YO QUERÍA DECIRTE ALGO .**

**TIGRESA - CLARO PO DIME ¿qué pasa?.**

**po - YO QUERIA DECIRTE QUE..TU - NO PUDO TERMINAR DE DECIR POR QUE TIGRESA LO SILENCIO CON SU DEDO.**

**TIGRESA - YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO DECIR ALGO .**

**PO - ASI Y QUE ES ? **

**TIGRESA NO RESPONDIO Y LE DIO UN TIERNO BESO A PO HACIENDO QUE ESTE QUEDE PETRIFICADO POR LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO .**

**TIGRESA - ME GUSTAS PO Y QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO LO QUE ME RESTE DE VIDA.**

**PO - WOW , NO ME LO ESPERABA PERO - DE NUEVA CUENTA PO FUE SILENCIADO CON EL DEDO DE TIGRESA- **

**TIGRESA - SHHH , HABLAS DEMASIADO - DECIA MIENTRAS PONIA SUS MANOS DETRAS DEL CUELLO DE PO Y POR SU PARTE PO PUSO SUS MANOS EN LA CINTURA DE TIGRESA Y SE DIERON UN BESO MUY TIERNO EN UN PUENTE CON VISTA AL LAGO , PASARON UNOS MOMENTOS Y POR FALTA DE AIRE SE SEPARARON .**

**TIGRESA ABRAZO A PO Y DIJO - PO PROMETEME ALGO QUIERES ?**

**PO - CLARO MI AMOR LO QUE QUIERAS.**

**TIGRESA - PROMETEME QUE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS Y QUE NADA PODRA SEPARARNOS.**

**PO - TE LO PROMETO , OYE TENEMOS QUE VOLBER EL CLIMA ESTA EMPEORANDO .**

**tigresa - SI VAMONOS.**

**PARA CUANDO LLEGARON LAS COSAS ESTABAN UN POCO INTRANQUILAS DEBIDO A QUE EL MAESTRO SHIFU Y EL MAESTRO OOGWAY NO HABIUAN REGRESADO , TRAS PASAR VARIOS MINUTOS LLEGARON LOS 2 MAESTROS MUY ALARMADOS Y DIJERON.**

**SHIFU - TENEMOS PROBLEMAS , CODIGO 5 .**

**PO - ESO ES MUY MALO ?**

**MONO - SI EL CODIGO 3 YA ES PESIMO IMAGINATE CODIO 5 **

**GRUPO A - ESTAMOS LISTOS SEÑOR , ESPERAMOS INSTRUCCIONES ,**

**OOGWAY - VAN A IR A LA BASE NELLY , VAN A COMBATIR A EJERCITOS MUY SUPERIORES , ESTA VEZ NOS ESTAMOS ENFRENTANDO A UNA INVASON.**

**GRUPO A - SEÑOR SI SEÑOR .**

**OOGWAY - ESPEREN , IRA CON USTEDES ALGUIEN.**

**GRUPO A - PERO MAESTRO**

**OOGWAY - PERO NADA , IRA CON USTEDES ...PO.**

**TIGRESA - QUE ?**

**OOGWAY - YA OYERON PO IRA.**


	4. EL OJO DE LA TORMENTA PARTE 1

**_CAPITULO 4 : EN EL OJO DEL HURACÁN ._**

**_OOGWAY - YA ME OYERON PO IRA - DECÍA EL MAESTRO OOGWAY MIRANDO A PO._**

**_LÍDER_****_ DEL GRUPO A - PERO MAESTRO , NOSOTROS 5 SOMOS SUFICIENTES PARA IR SOLOS SIN AYUDA - DECIA EL TIGRE PROTESTANDO._**

**_SHIFU - YA OYERON AL MAESTRO OOGWAY , ASÍ QUE VAYAN A ACOMODAR SUS COSAS SE VAN MAÑANA AL AMANECER._**

**_TIGRE - SI MAESTRO - DECÍA CON UNA REVERENCIA._**

**_PO - PERO MAESTRO , YO PARA QUE VOY A IR A LA BASE NELLY ? - DECÍA PO UN POCO CONFUNDIDO._**

**_OOGWAY - TU AMIGO MIO , ERES UN GUERRERO MUY FUERTE Y VEO EN TI MUCHO POTENCIAL , SOLO NECESITAS TENER MAS CONFIANZA EN TI , Y CON ESTA MISIÓN QUE TE ENCARGUE SERA SUFICIENTE PARA QUE VEAS TU POTENCIAL POR TU PROPIA CUENTA._**

**_PO - ESTA BIEN MAESTRO . DECÍA HACIENDO UNA REVERENCIA Y SALIA DEL LUGAR ._**

**_SHIFU - ESTARÁ LISTO PARA ESTO MAESTRO ? - DECÍA SHIFU DUDANDO DEL PANDA._**

**_OOGWAY - CLARO QUE LO ESTA , PRONTO LO VERAS ._**

**_PO TRAS SALIR DEL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES IBA CAMINANDO RUMBO A LAS BARRACAS PARA ACOMODAR SUS COSAS PARA MAÑANA PERO ANTES DE LLEGAR LO SORPRENDIÓ TIGRESA HACIÉNDOLO QUE SE ASUSTARA BASTANTE ._**

**_TIGRESA - BUUU ¡ _**

**_PO - HAAA ¡ TIGRESA QUE SUSTO ME DISTE . - DECÍA RECUPERÁNDOSE DE LA IMPRESIÓN._**

**_TIGRESA - Y COMO TE FUE AMOR ? QUE TE DIJERON ? - DECÍA TIGRESA CON UNA SONRISA Y CON LAS MANOS EN SU ESPALDA ( MOVIÉNDOSE COMO UNA NIÑA PENOSA) ._**

**_PO - BUENO , LA CUESTIÓN ES QUE ME TENGO QUE IR A LA BASE NELLY CON EL GRUPO A MI AMOR Y TARDAREMOS POR LO MENOS 8 MESES EN VOLVER SI ES QUE LAS COSAS VAN BIEN ._**

**_TIGRESA - QUE ? PERO POR QUE ? - DECÍA CON MUCHA TRISTEZA PUES NO VERÍA A SU PANDA POR 8 MESES O MAS ._**

**_PO - HAY PROBLEMAS EN LA FRONTERA CON LA BASE NELLY , HAY UN GRUPO DE REIKENS QUE SE DIRIGEN AL VALLE Y NECESITAN DEL APOYO DEL GRUPO A Y AL PARECER DE MI ._**

**_TIGRESA - NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE TE ALEJES DE MI , LO PROMETISTE . - DECÍA TIGRESA ABRAZANDO A PO Y EN SU VOZ SE PODÍA SENTIR LA TRISTEZA EN SUS PALABRAS ._**

**_PO - LOSE MI AMOR , PERO TENGO QUE IR . - EXPRESABA PO ABRAZANDO A TIGRESA._**

**_TIGRESA - LOSE PERO ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI NI UN SEGUNDO , TENGO MIEDO QUE TE VAYA A PASAR ALGO Y YA NO REGRESES O QUE TE VAYAS A ENAMORAR DE ALGUIEN MAS Y TE OLVIDES DE MI Y... - YA NO TERMINO DE DECIR LO QUE ESTABA DICIENDO POR QUE PO LA SILENCIO CON SU DEDO PONIÉNDOLO EN SUS LABIOS._**

**_PO TOMO EL ROSTRO DE TIGRESA OBLIGANDOLA A MIRARLO A LOS OJOS Y ENTONCES DIJO - ESO JAMAS PASARA TIGRESA , YO SOLO VIVO Y TENGO OJOS PARA TI , YO TE AMO A TI Y SOLO SERA UN TIEMPO TE LO PROMETO - DECÍA PARA DESPUÉS DARSE UN BESO MUY TIERNO . EL CLIMA PARECIA NO AYUDARLES PUES SE ESTABA HACIENDO MAS NEBLINA Y POCO A POCO LA TEMPERATURA BAJABA Y BAJABA._**

**_PO - AMOR VAMOS A LA COCINA , TENGO HAMBRE Y EL CLIMA ESTA EMPEORANDO._**

**_TIGRESA - SI PERO OYE AMOR ._**

**_PO - DIME ._**

**_TIGRESA - PODEMOS MANTENER LO NUESTRO EN SECRETO , SOLO POR UN TIEMPO , POR QUE PUEDE QUE EL MAESTRO SHIFU SE ENOJE Y NOS ALEJE O NOS ECHEN O ALGO PEOR._**

**_PO - SI TIENES RAZÓN , POR AHORA SERA NUESTRO SECRETO - Y SE DABAN EL ULTIMO BESO ANTES DE VOLVER CON LOS DEMÁS A LA COCINA._**

**_LA CENA ESTUVO TRANQUILA , TODOS HACÍAN BROMAS , CONTABAN ALGO DE LO QUE HABÍA SUCEDIÓ EN SU DÍA , AL SER YA UN POCO DE NOCHE , UNO POR UNO SE IBAN YENDO A SU HABITACIÓN A EXCEPCIÓN DE PO QUE LIMPIABA LA MESA Y TIGRESA QUE ESTABA LAVANDO LOS TRASTES UNA VEZ QUE YA ESTABAN SOLOS PO SE ACERCO A TIGRESA Y LA ABRAZO DE POR LA ESPALDA DÁNDOLE UN BESO EN LAS MEJILLAS A LO QUE ESTA LE RESPONDIÓ DE LA MISMA FORMA ._**

**_PO - TE VEZ MUY BONITA ._**

**_TIGRESA - GRACIAS AMOR - DECÍA MIENTRAS SE DABAN UN BESO PERO ESTA VEZ HABÍA UN PROBLEMA ESTA VEZ SI FUE INTERRUMPIDO PERO NO POR ELLOS SINO POR VÍBORA._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - HEJEM , ESPERO NO INTERRUMPIR ._**

**_TIGRESA - VÍBORA ¡ ESTE QUE HACES AQUÍ ? MAS BIEN CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS HAI ._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - LO SUFICIENTE , PERO ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO SABER , LO QUE QUIERO SABER ES QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI CON USTEDES._**

**_PO - VÍBORA , ESQUE NOSOTROS HUM VERAZ ..._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - JAJAJA , TRANQUILOS , ERA BROMA, ME ALEGRA QUE USTEDES DOS SE HAYAN DECLARADO LO QUE SENTIAN EL UNO AL OTRO Y SABEN HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJA._**

**_TIGRESA - QUE SUSTO NOS METISTE VÍBORA ._**

**_VÍBORA - BUENO YO SOLO VENIA A VER SI NECESITABAN AYUDA O ALGO , YA QUE TODOS NOS FUIMOS DEJANDO AQUI EL TIRADERO ._**

**_PO - ESTE NO VÍBORA GRACIAS YA TERMINAMOS._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - BUENO , YA ME VOY A DORMIR , _****_DESCANSEN ._**

**_TIGRESA Y PO - SI DESCANSA ._**

**_PO - BUENO ES HORA DE IRNOS A DORMIR , HEM MAÑANA ME TENGO QUE IR ._**

**_TIGRESA - LOSE , BUENO VAYÁMONOS._**

**_MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA SEGUÍA HABIENDO MUCHA NEBLINA Y HACIA DEMASIADO FRIÓ PARA LA NOCHE CUANDO LOS 2 GUERREROS LLEGARON A SUS RESPECTIVOS CUARTOS SE DESPIDIERON CON UN BESO RÁPIDO , PERO NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE METÍA A SU HABITACIÓN HA SI QUE TIGRESA HABLO._**

**_TIGRESA - PO .._**

**_PO . SI ?_**

**_TIGRESA - PODRÍAS DORMIR CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE ? , ESQUE ESTA HACIENDO MUCHO FRIÓ ._**

**_PO - CLARO AMOR - DECÍA PO CON UNA SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO ._**

**_LOS DOS GUERREROS SE FUERON A DORMIR EN LA MISMA CAMA NO PASO MUCHO CUANDO LOS DOS YA ESTABAN A COSTADO , PO ESTABA ABRAZANDO A TIGRESA POR LA CINTURA TRANSMITIÉNDOLE SU CALOR A SU AMADA QUE DESDE CIERTO PUNTO SI TENIA FRIÓ PERO NO TANTO COMO ELLA LO EXPRESO PARA CONVENCER A PO DE IRSE A DORMIR CON ELLA ._**

**_ANTES DE QUEDARSE PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDOS PO LE SUSURRO AL OÍDO A TIGRESA ._**

**_PO - ESTARE SIEMPRE A TU LADO MI AMOR SIEMPRE , PROMETO ENVIARTE CARTAS TODOS LOS DÍAS - DECÍA MIENTRAS LE DABA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA ._**

* * *

**_CONTINUARA ..._**

**_BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO 4 ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y SEGUERENCIAS Y ANTES DE DESPEDIRME QUIERO MANDARLE UN SALUDO A LEONARD KENWAY QUE SIEMPRE ESTA AL PENDIENTE DE LOS CAPÍTULOS Y COMENTA GRACIAS AMIGO DE VERDAD ME DA MUCHA ALEGRÍA QUE TE GUSTEN LAS HISTORIAS , ESPERO PODER HACER UNA LOS 2 JUNTOS SALUDOS DESDE MÉXICO - MASTERGOD._**


	5. EL OJO DE LA TORMENTA PARTE 2

**_CAPITULO 5 : EN EL OJO DEL HURACÁN PARTE 2_**

**_EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ LAS COSAS ESTABAN MUY TRANQUILAS , TODAVÍA NO AMENCIA , LA NEBLINA PERMANECÍA PERO POCO A POCO SE ESTABA ACLARANDO PERO COMO TODAVÍA ERA MUY TEMPRANO , ESTABA OSCURO , ERAN ALREDEDOR DE LAS 5 AM Y YA CASI ERA HORA DE LEVANTARSE , PUES EL MAESTRO OOGWAY DIJO QUE SE IRÍAN A LAS 5:30 DEL PALACIO , PO ABRIÓ LOS OJOS Y SE RECOSTÓ BOCA ARRIBA VIENDO EL TECHO , Y ANTES DE PONERSE DE PIE VOLTEO A MIRAR A SU AMADA , ESTABA HAI RECOSTADA , PARECÍA UNA NIÑA DESCANSANDO , SIN NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE , PO LE DIO UN TIERNO BESO EN LOS LABIOS Y LUEGO SE RETIRO A SU HABITACIÓN PARA PODER PREPARARSE Y ESTAR LISTO EN 30 MINUTOS , ASÍ QUE CUANDO LLEGO A SU HABITACIÓN ABRIÓ SU ARMARIO Y SACO UNOS PANTALONES NEGRO CON VERDE , Y UNA CAMISA NEGRA DE LOS MISMOS COLORES VERDE CON NEGRO Y EN LA ESPALDA TENIA UN DRAGÓN EN VUELTO EN EL JING Y EL JANG , LO DEMÁS FUE INNECESARIO , PUES ROPA YA LLEVABA Y NO PODÍA LLEVAR MAS COSAS QUE LE ESTORBARAN Y ANTES DE SALIR DE SU HABITACIÓN LE ECHO UN VISTAZO FINAL Y CERRO LA PUERTA CON DELICADEZA PARA NO DESPERTAR A SUS DEMÁS COMPAÑEROS , PARA CUANDO LLEGO AL FINAL DEL PASILLO VOLTEO Y SUSPIRANDO DIJO._**

**_PO - ESPERO VOLVER PRONTO , LOS EXTRAÑARE MUCHO AMIGOS - Y DABA SU ULTIMO SUSPIRO Y DESPUÉS SE MARCHO RUMBO A LA SALIDA DEL PALACIO DE JADE , PARA CUANDO LLEGO EL GRUPO A YA ESTABA HAI , DE ECHO TODOS ESTABAN HAI ESPERÁNDOLO ÚNICAMENTE A EL ._**

**_TIGRE - VAMOS PANDA DATE PRISA SE NOS HACE TARDE - DECÍA EL LÍDER MUY SERIO ._**

**_PO - SI , LAMENTO LA DEMORA - DECÍA UN POCO APENADO._**

**_PUMA - BUENO YA ES HORA , VAYÁMONOS - DECÍA BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS ._**

**_PO IBA BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS UN POCO TRISTE POR QUE PARA SU DESGRACIA YA ERA HORA DE IRSE MUY LEJOS DE CASA , AL LLEGAR ABAJO EMPEZARON A CAMINAR A LA SALIDA DEL VALLE , PO IBA RETRASADO DEL GRUPO YA QUE NO CONOCÍA A NADIE Y NO SE LLEVABA CON NADIE , EN ESO SE LE ACERCO DE SORPRESA UNA GUEPARDO DE LAS NIEVES DE COLOR BLANCO CON OJOS AZULES , DEL MISMO TAMAÑO QUE SONG Y DE SORPRESA SALUDO A PO HACIENDO QUE ESTE SE ESPANTAR , PUES IBA DISTRAÍDO SIN PRESTAR ATENCIÓN ._**

**_GUEPARDO - BUUU ¡ - DECÍA LA GUEPARDO A ESPALDAS DE PO._**

**_PO - AAH , PERO QUE SUSTO - DECÍA PO RECUPERÁNDOSE DEL SUSTO - JAJA SE REÍA LA GUEPARDO PERO NO COMO BURLA SINO UNA RISA MAS AGRADABLE , UNA RISA HERMOSA , SUAVECITA Y DELICADA_**

**_GUEPARDO - HAHA , LO SIENTO NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN ASUSTARTE . - DECÍA LA GUEPARDO CAMINANDO A LADO DE PO . - HOLA MI NOMBRE ES JESSICA Y TU COMO TE LLAMAS - PREGUNTABA LA GUEPARDO CON UNA SONRISA._**

**_PO - MI NOMBRE ES PO - DECÍA NERVIOSO._**

**_JESSICA - UN GUSTO PO ._**

**_EN ESO SE ACERCO EL LEOPARDO Y DE LA MISMA FORMA SE PRESENTO CON PO ._**

**_PO - OIGAN LOS DEMAS NO SON MUY AMISTOSOS POR LO QUE VEO ._**

**_JESSICA - NO MUCHO , PUES ELLOS CREEN QUE COMO LOS 5 FURIOSOS TIENEN UN LEMA Y HAY QUE SEGURILO ._**

**_PO - Y QUE NO SE DIVIERTEN POR SU LEMA ? _**

**_JESSICA - NO , NOSOTROS LOS QUE PORTAMOS ESTE UNIFORME NO PODEMOS EXTERIORIZAR NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS , LA MAYORÍA DE LOS DÍAS CUMPLIMOS UN DEBER DEL SERVICIO Y A DIVERTIRNOS NO ÍBAMOS PO , EN MUCHOS MOMENTOS HAY QUE HABLAR DE MODO IMPURO EN LA MAYORÍA DE LAS VECES FUI VIOLENTA , PERO ENTIENDE PO NUESTRO MUNDO ES MUY DURO , NOSOTROS TENEMOS QUE SERVIR CON DEDICACIÓN Y VALOR , TENEMOS QUE SER ESCUDOS PARA EL PRÓJIMO POR LO TANTO DEBEMOS SER PERFECTOS._**

**_PO - RECUERDA QUE CADA UNO ES DIFERENTE , CON SUS VIRTUDES Y SUS DEFECTOS , PUES AL FINAL PERFECTO SOLO ES DIOS - DECIA PO MIRANDO A LOS OJOS A JESSICA._**

**_JESSICA - TIENES RAZON PO ._**

**_TIGRE - ACAMPAREMOS AQUI ._**

* * *

**_HAN PASADO SEMANAS DESDE QUE PO SE , EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ ESTABA NEVANDO Y TIGRESA ESTABA EN LA VENTANA , OBSERVANDO COMO LAS CASAS SE CUBRIAN DE BLANCO , Y ASI EMPEZO A CANTARLE A SU AMADO._**

**__****"Here With Me"**

I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

VUELBE PO DECIA DESDE SUS ADENTROS , PERO APENAS IBAN A EMPEZAR ELLOS.

* * *

**CONTINUARA..**


	6. EL OJO DE LA TORMENTA PARTE 3

**_CAPITULO 6: EN EL OJO DEL HURACÁN PARTE 3_**

**_HAN PASADO 2 SEMANAS Y EL GRUPO A ESTABA POR LLEGAR A LA BASE NELLY , PO YA HABÍA ECHO BUENA AMISTAD CON JESSICA LA GUEPARDO DE OJOS AZULES , EN LAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS JESSICA SE HABÍA ENCONTRADO A UN BUEN AMIGO , ALGUIEN EN EL QUE PODÍA CONFIAR , POR PRIMERA VEZ PUEDO EXTERIORIZAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS , PUES CON SUS DEMÁS COMPAÑEROS NO PODÍA HACERLO._**

**_JESSICA - ME DA GUSTO PODER LLEVAR UNA BUENA AMISTAD CONTIGO PO - SE EXPRESABA ELLA CON UNA SONIRSA._**

**_PO - A MI TAMBIEN ME DA GUSTO , SIEMPRE CREÍ QUE EL GRUPO A ERAN UNOS RADICALES , PERO CONTIGO ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE NO ES ASI , ME HAS DEMOSTRADO QUE SON UNAS PERSONAS INCREÍBLES - SE EXPRESABA PO , PERO SU TONO NO ERA AMISTOSO , SINO CARIÑOSO , ALPARECER SE ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE JESSICA._**

**_JESSICA - TAMBIEN ME AGRADAS PO - DECÍA CON UNA SONRISA Y HACIA LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA - ESTO PROVOCO QUE PO SE SONROJARA Y HACI LO DEJO CONFUNDIDO PUES YA NO SABIA LO QUE SENTÍA POR ELLA._**

**_CUANDO LLEGARON A LA BASE NELLY EL AMBIENTE ERA MUY TÉTRICO , SE ENCONTRABA LA BASE EN LA SELVA , ERA UNA CONSTRUCCIÓN EN CUADRO, A LOS LADOS HABÍA TORRES DE VIGILANCIA , PO NO SALIA DE SU ASOMBRO , EL JAMAS HABÍA IDO ANTES , POR EL LADO DEL ESCUADRÓN A QUE YA HABÍAN ASISTIDO EN VARIAS OCASIONES._**

**_JESSICA -VAMOS PO , NO TE QUEDES ATRÁS AQUI ES PELIGROSO ESTAR , HAY MUCHOS ANIMALES MUY PELIGROSOS._**

**_PO - CLARO - SE EXPRESABA CON UNA SONRISA , PERO EL ESTABA EN OTRO LADO , NO PODÍA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN LO DEL BESO , EL SE PREGUNTABA UNA Y OTRA VEZ QUE FUE ESO Y QUE INTENCIONES TENIA ._**

**_LOS 6 SE ADENTRARON EN LA BASE Y FUERON RECIBIDOS POR LOS MILITARES . ENSEGUIDA LOS LLEVARON A SUS HABITACIONES . ERAN MUY SIMILARES QUE LAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE , LA DE TODOS ERAN MUY SENCILLAS , SOLO TENÍAN UNA CAMA , UNA MESA DE MADERA Y UN ARMARIO._**

**_PO - VAYA ¡ SI QUE SON MUY SENCILLAS._**

**_JESSICA - PUES SERA MEJOR QUE TE ACOSTUMBRES , YA QUE ESTAREMOS AQUÍ PO UN BUEN RATO._**

**_PO - POR DESGRACIA - DECÍA IMAGINÁNDOSE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE LE FALTABA PARA PODER VOLVER CON SU AMADA TIGRESA._**

**_JESSICA - BUENO PO DESCANSA , MAÑANA EMPEZAMOS CON LA VIGILANCIA Y TODO - DECÍA ALEJÁNDOSE DE PO PERO ESTE LE DETUVO DEL BRASO CON SUAVIDAD EVITANDO QUE SE ALEJARA MAS ._**

**_PO - OYE ESPERA ,- DECÍA AUN SOSTENIÉNDOLE EL BRAZO - ME PREGUNTABA SI QUISIERAS IR A COMER CONMIGO HOY ? - SE EXPRESABA CON NERVIOSISMO._**

**_JESSICA - POR SUPUESTO PO , ENTONCES TE VERÉ MAS AL RATO - DECÍA LA FELINA SALIENDO DEL CUARTO DE PO CON UNA SONRISA._**

**_PO - DE ACUERDO , TE VERÉ MAS AL RATO._**


	7. LA LLEGADA DE UN VIEJO CONOCIDO

**_CAPITULO 4 EL REGRESO DE UN VIEJO CONOCIDO._**

**_PO INVITO A JESSICA A COMER , LOS DOS SE LA PASARON INCREÍBLE , PO HACIA BROMAS , Y SE REÍA MUCHO CON JESSICA , DESPUÉS DE COMER FUERON A CAMINAR POR HAI VIENDO LAS COSAS QUE VENDÍAN CERCA Y PO LE COMPRO A JESSICA UN COLLAR DE RUBÍ MUY BONITO , PARA CUANDO CAYO LA NOCHE SE TUVIERON QUE RETIRAR A LA BASE NELLY POR QUE MAÑANA EMPEZABAN SUS LABORES , UNA VEZ LLEGANDO A LA BASE CADA QUIEN SE FUE A SUS RESPECTIVAS HABITACIONES , PO SE FUE A ACOSTAR PERO NO PODÍA CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO POR QUE NO PODIA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TIGRESA LO CUAL LE CAUSABA NOSTALGIA ESTAR HAI , AL POCO RATO PO LOGRO CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO PERO ESTABA TENIENDO COMO TIPO PREMONICIÓN POR QUE VEIA COSAS QUE AUN NO PASABAN , PERO EL QUIZO CREER QUE FUE SOLO UN SUEÑO. A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SONO LA ALARMA PARA DESPERTARSE A LAS 4 AM , A PO LE COSTO BASTANTE TRABAJO PUES LES DABAN MEDIA HORA PARA ESTAR FORMADOS EN EL PATIO PRINCIPAL , PO A DURAS PENAS LOGRO PARARSE , SE PUSO SU ROPA DE PELEA Y SE FUE A LAVAR LA CARA , PARA CUANDO DIERON LAS 4 : 30 TODOS YA ESTABAN FORMADOS ESPERANDO INSTRUCCIONES , SU INSTRUCTOR ERA UN JAGUAR , ERA MUY ALTO Y FUERTE Y HABLO._**

**_JAGUAR : YO SOY EL SARGENTO SILVER EYE , SOY EL MAS DURO , MALVADO Y TEMIBLE INSTRUCTOR QUE TENDRÁN JAMAS , FUI CLARO ? - LES GRITABA A CADA UNO EN EL ROSTRO._**

**_TODOS - SI SEÑOR ._**

**_JAGUAR - BIEN , PARA CUANDO TERMINE CON USTEDES , LES PROMETO QUE NO LES AGRADARE ._**

**_TIGRE - MISIÓN CUMPLIDA - A LO QUE EL JAGUAR ESCUCHO Y SE ACERCO A EL._**

**_JAGUAR - LO OÍ , QUIERO 100 LAGARTIJAS AHORA - LE DECÍA GRITÁNDOLE ._**

**_TIGRE - PERO SEÑOR ..._**

**_JAGUAR - NO ME INTERRUMPA Y NO DISCUTA POR QUE SINO SERÁN 1000 , AHORA EMPIEZA BASURA._**

**_EL TIGRE COMENZÓ CON SUS LAGARTIJAS Y ENTONCES EL SARGENTO HABLO - ALGUIEN MAS DESEA FALTARME AL RESPETO ? , SERA MEJOR QUE APRENDAN RESPETO , ES MAS APRENDERÁN RESPETO , USTEDES ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA APRENDER A CUMPLIR CON SUS MISIONES Y DERROTAR A LOS REIKENS , Y HASTA QUE DESCUBRAN COMO , TODOS ME PERTENECEN ¡ DÍGANLO ¡_**

**_TODOS - LE PERTENECEMOS ._**

**_JAGUAR - DIGANLO COMO SI SU LIBERTAD DEPENDIERA DE ELLO._**

**_TODOS - LE PERTENECEMOS ¡ - BIEN AHORA COMENCEMOS DECÍA Y SE FUE DEJÁNDOLOS HAI PARADOS ._**

**_PUMA - NO PARECE TAN MALO. - PERO DICHO ESTO FUERON RECIBIDOS POR MILES DE FLECHAS QUE SALÍAN DE MUCHOS LUGARES , DE PRONTO SALIERON MUCHOS LOBOS Y LOS ATACARON._**

**_TIGRE - VAMOS ACABEMOS CON ESTO ¡_**

**_TODOS EMPEZARON UN CONTRAATAQUE SOBRE LOS LOBOS , PERO FUE INÚTIL POR QUE CADA UNO EMPEZABA A PELEAR INDIVIDUALMENTE , ERAN DEMASIADOS COMO PARA PELEAR SOLOS , EN UN PRINCIPIO SE VEÍA QUE EL GRUPO A LOS TENIA CONTROLADOS PERO POR FALTA DE COMPAÑERISMO EMPEZARON A PERDER SU VENTAJA COMO EQUIPO , EN UNOS MINUTOS DE PELEA LOS LOBOS ESTABAN ARRASTRANDO A EL GRUPO PO QUE LES ESTABAN DANDO UNA PALIZA , A EL PUMA LO AZOTABAN CONTRA UNA COLUMNA , A JESSICA CONTRA OTRA COLUMNA Y A LOS DEMÁS NO LOS DEJABAN NI SIQUIERA PONERSE DE PIE , LOS ESTABAN PASANDO POR ENCIMA Y DESDE LEJOS EL JAGUAR DIJO - MIRA ESO , ESPANTOSO , EL JAGUAR NO PODÍA CREER LO QUE VEÍA ERA LAMENTABLE SU NIVEL DE PELEA , DESPUÉS YA NO HABÍA NINGÚN LOBO , TODOS ESTABAN DISCUTIENDO ENTRE SI POR QUE SE ESTORBABAN Y COSAS DE ESAS , PARA CUANDO ESCUCHARON UNA BALLESTA CON UN DETONANTE EXPLOTO DELANTE DE ELLOS Y CUANDO SE PUSIERON DE PIE UN MONSTRUO CON 100 PATAS Y COLA DE ESCORPIÓN Y SU CARA DE CANGREJO QUE SE ESTABA ACERCANDO A ELLOS Y TODOS SE PUSIERON EN POSICIÓN DE DEFENSA A ESPERAR EL PRIMER GOLPE .PERO CUANDO SE CREYÓ QUE IBA A ATACAR TODOS SE CUBRIERON ESPERANDO EL IMPACTO Y APARECIÓ EL JAGUAR Y EL ERA EL MONSTRUO POR QUE SE TRANSFORMO CON LAS PIEDRAS DE TRANSFORMACIÓN ._**

**_JAGUAR - FIRMES ¡ - A LO QUE TODOS ASINTIERON. - QUE PASO AQUÍ SOLDADOS ? _**

**_TIGRE - NOS PREPARAMOS PARA LUCHAR CONTRA ESTE MONSTRUO._**

**_JAGUAR - PREPARÁNDOSE ? , UNO SE PREPARA PARA UNA CITA ¡ , UNO SE PREPARA PARA UNA CENA ¡ UNO SE PREPARA PARA SALIR DE VACACIONES ¡ UNO NO SE PREPARA PARA IR A LUCHAR , USTEDES YA ESTÁN PREPARADOS ¡ , NO ESPEREN A QUE EL ENEMIGO VENGA A USTEDES , USTEDES VAN AL ENEMIGO ¡ ENTIENDEN LO QUE DIGO ?_**

**_TODOS - SI SEÑOR - DECÍAN TODOS CON DESANIMO_**

**_JAGUAR - QUE ES ESTO ? SON EL GRUPO MAS LAMENTABLE QUE OOGWAY ME HA ENVIADO ¡ , VINIERON A MI MUY CREÍDOS DE SI MISMOS , PERO ANTE LA PRIMERA ADVERSIDAD BAJAN LA CABEZA , SON UNA DESGRACIA PARA EL UNIFORME , SON UNA DESGRACIA PARA LOS 5 FURIOSOS , SON UNA DESGRACIA PARA LOS QUE LUCHARON ANTES QUE USTEDES , SON UNA DESGRACIA PARA EL PALACIO DE JADE .- LES GRITABA MUY FUERTE._**

**_PUMA - PUEDO DECIR ALGO SEÑOR ¡_**

**_JAGUAR - NO CUESTIONE MIS ORDENES CHICO PUMA . - A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO YA NO SON LOS 5 FURIOSOS , SOLO SON UNOS NOVATOS ._**

* * *

_**PASARON SEMANAS Y LOS EX 5 FURIOSOS ESTABAN ENTRENANDO MUY DURO , CORRÍAN 30 KM , ESCALABAN MONTAÑAS , CORRÍAN MAS , HACIAN CIRCUITOS DE FUERZA , RESISTENCIA Y VELOCIDAD , TÉCNICAS DE PELEA Y TRABAJO EN EQUIPO Y CORRER AUN MAS.**_

_**JAGUAR - VAMOS MUÉVANSE INÚTILES , VAMOS ¡ VAMOS ¡ RÁPIDO MALDITA SEA ¡ - LES EXIGÍA EL JAGUAR A TODOS.**_

_**PARA CUANDO LLEGO LA 6 NOCHE TODOS ESTABAN AGOTADOS , NO PODÍAN MAS , ESTABAN EN SUS HABITACIONES TODOS , PO LE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO UNA CARTA A TIGRESA SOBRE LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO Y CUANTO LA EXTRAÑABA , PERO AL POCO TIEMPO LA ALARMA HIZO QUE TODOS SE FUERAN AL PATIO PRINCIPAL A FORMACIÓN.**_

_**JAGUAR - ATENCIÓN FIRMES ¡. - NO DIJE QUE PODÍAN DESCANSAR .**_

_**TIGRE - HICIMOS EL CIRCUITO , JUGAMOS SU JUEGO SEÑOR .**_

_**JAGUAR - EXCELENTE AHORA POR CULPA DE SU AMIGO QUIERO 500 LAGARTIJAS DE TOOODOS ¡ - A MI CUENTA , 1 , 2 , 3 ETC.**_

_**JESSICA - 381 - DECIA CON TRABAJO.**_

_**PUMA - 402 - DECIA CANSADO **_

_**TIGRE - 412 - DECIA AGITADO.**_

_**LOBO - 395 .**_

_**PO - 188 .**_

_**JAGUAR - LISTO YA FUE SUFICIENTE , USTEDES 6 NO PUEDEN HACER NADA JUNTOS , HACI QUE VOY A ENVIARLOS DE REGRESO CON LA RECOMENDACIÓN QUE LOS DESTITUYAN DE SU CARGO .**_

_**TODOS - NO POR FAVOR DENOS OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.**_

_**JAGUAR - OTRA ¡ ? YA LES DI MUCHAS ¡ **_

_**JESSICA - POR FAVOR.**_

_**JAGUAR - LOS OBSERVABA Y DIJO - LO PENSARE , MIENTRAS TANTO HAGAN EL CIRCUITO CORTO , NO ES MUCHO SOLO SON 70 KM . - DECÍA MIENTRAS SE IBA.**_

* * *

_**PASARON 2 DIAS Y SE LES PERMITIO CONTINUAR , PO ENFERMO DE GRAVEDAD Y TUVO QUE VOLBER AL PALACIO DE JADE , CUANDO REGRESO FUE BIEN RECIVIDO POR SUS AMIGOS Y POR SU AMADA TIGRESA QUE NO DEJABA DE BESARLO Y ABRAZARLO , PASADOS UNOS DIAS SE ESCUCHO EL RUMOS DE QUE LA BASE NELLY FUE ATACADA A GRAN ESCALA Y QUE TODOS MURIERON , LA BASE MAS IMPORTANTE Y LA ULTIMA DEFENSA AL PALACIO HABIA SIDO TOTALMENTE APLASTADA , PO ESTABA MUY TRISTE POR QUE ESA NOTICIA SIGNIFICABA QUE JESSICA TAMBIEN ESTABA MUERTA , SU MEJOR AMIGA ESTABA MUERTE Y ESO LE RESONABA COMO UN ECO , PASARON 3 SEMANAS Y EN UN DIA NORMAL DE ENTRENAMIENTO SE VIO EN EL CIELO UN GLOBO QUE IBA CAYENDO ENVUELTO EN LLAMAS , LOS 5 FURISOS Y PO FUERON A VER SI HABIA SOBREVIVIENTES **_

_**CUANDO LLEGARON ALGUIEN SALIO DE LA EL GLOBO QUE YA SE HABIA IMPACTADO CON UNA CASA , TENIA UN PASA MONTAÑAS QUE LE CUBRIA TODO EL ROSTRO MENOS SUS OJOS QUE ERAN AZULES .**_

_**PO - ESTAS BIEN ?**_

_**¿? - SI ESO CREO.**_

_**TIGRESA - ESO ES LO IMPORTANTE.**_

_**¿? - UFF QUE SUERTE TENGO DECIA MIENTRAS SE QUITABA EL PASAMONTAÑAS Y ERA JESSICA .**_

_**PO - JESSICA ?**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y TODO ESO CHAO**_


	8. RESURRECCIÓN

**_CAPITULO 8 : RESURRECCIÓN . _**

**_TRAS HABER LLEGADO EN MALAS CONDICIONES AL VALLE DE LA PAZ JESSICA ESTABA EN BUEN ESTADO DE SALUD , PERO TENIA UNOS GOLPES , MORETONES Y TENIA UN POCO DE SANGRE EN LA BOCA , PO CARGO A JESSICA HASTA LA ENFERMERÍA DONDE SERIA ATENDIDA POR MEDICOS , TRAS PASAR UNOS MINUTOS EL MEDICO SALIO Y LES DIO INFORMES ACERCA DEL ESTADO DE JESSICA._**

**_DOCTOR - ESTA ESTABLE , SOLO TIENES UNOS CUANTOS GOLPES , SANARA EN UN PAR DE SEMANAS._**

**_PO - PUEDO IR A VERLA - DECÍA PO CASI SUPLICANDO._**

**_DOCTOR - MMM PERO QUE SEA RÁPIDO - DECÍA DUDANDO UN POCO._**

**_PO - GRACIAS DOCTOR - DECÍA PO ENTRANDO DE PRISA A LA HABITACIÓN DE JESSICA._**

**_JESSICA- PO , QUE BUENO QUE VINISTE._**

**_PO - COMO TE SIENTES ?_**

**_JESSICA - MEJOR GRACIAS._**

**_PO - DIME...QUE PASO EN LA BASE ? - DECÍA PO CON DUDAS._**

**_JESSICA - FUE HORRIBLE PO , ERA UN DÍA NORMAL , FUE 1 SEMANA DESPUÉS DE QUE TE FUISTE , ESTÁBAMOS ENTRENANDO CUANDO HUBO UNA EXPLOSION , ESTÁBAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS POR CAÑONES , YO ME GOLPE CON UNA PIEDRA , CUANDO REACCIONE TODO A MI ALREDEDOR ESTABA CUBIERTO EN LLAMAS , LOS DEMÁS DE MI GRUPO ESTABAN PELEANDO , A LO LEJOS ESCUCHE A UN NIÑO LLORANDO , CUANDO LLEGUE ERA UN PEQUEÑO CACHORRO , ESTABA EN MEDIO DE LAS LLAMAS , ESTABA LLORANDO, PODÍA VER EN SUS OJOS EL DOLOR Y EL MIEDO , ASÍ QUE FUI A ABRAZARLO INTENTANDO CALMAR SU MIEDO , BUSQUE A SUS PAPAS PERO FUE EN VANO NO LOS ENCONTRÉ ASÍ QUE SE LOS ENCARGUE A UNOS PATOS QUE ESTABAN POR HAI Y INTENTE VOLVER A LA LUCHA PARA AYUDAR A MI ESCUADRÓN , CUANDO LLEGUE LA LUCHA YA ESTABA PERDIDA , COMENCÉ A LUCHAR PERO YA NO HABÍA NADA QUE HACER , ERAN MAS QUE NOSOTROS HA SI QUE MI AMIGO EL LOBO ME LLEVO AL GLOBO DE EMERGENCIA Y ME CUBRIÓ CON EL PASAMONTAÑAS PARA QUE NO ME DERRIBARAN Y CUANDO CREÍ QUE LO HABÍA LOGRADO MI GLOBO RECIBIÓ UNA FLECHA CON LA PUNTA ENCENDIDA Y FUE CUANDO EMPECE A CAER Y PARA MI SUERTE VI EL VALLE DE LA PAZ Y SOLO PUDE APUNTAR PARA CAER CERCA . - DECÍA JESSICA ENTRE LAGRIMAS AL RECORDAR._**

**_PO - DESCUIDA YA PASO - DECIA PO CONSOLÁNDOLA._**

**_JESSICA - NO DEVI DEJAR A MIS COMPAÑEROS , PO PERDÍ A MI HERMANO ._**

**_PO - YA PASO , TRANQUILA AQUI ESTOY._**

**_JESSICA - TU ERES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA PO . -DECIA ELLA ABRAZANDO A PO CON MUCHO CARIÑO. A LO QUE TIGRESA ENTRO Y VIO A ESOS DOS JUNTOS , CUANDO SE DIERON CUENTA SE SEPARARON DEL ABRAZO._**

**_PO - BUENO JESSICA SERA MEJOR QUE ME VALLA , DESCANSA , VENDRÉ MAÑANA A VER COMO SIGUES ._**

**_JESSICA - CLARO PO , TE VERE MAÑANA._**

**_PO SE MARCHO CON TIGRESA A DARLE UN BESO DE PICO A LO QUE TIGRESA CORRESPONDIÓ , PERO AL VER ESA ESCENA JESSICA DIJO SUSURRANDO - LO SIENTO PO , PERO NO TENGO ELECCIÓN._**

**_PO SE FUE CON TIGRESA AL ARBOL DE LA SABIDURÍA CELESTIAL PARA PODER CHARLAR ._**

**_TIGRESA - OYE AMOR Y QUE HAS PENSADO EN HACER DESPUÉS DE QUE ESTO ACABE ?_**

**_PO - NOSE , AVECES QUISIERA PODER SALIR DE AQUÍ , HACER ALGO MAS , TENER UNA FAMILIA Y ESTAR JUNTOS , CUIDAR DE ELLOS Y VERLOS CRECER _**

**_TIGRESA - YO TAMBIEN PO , PERO SABES PRONTO TENDREMOS QUE SABER QUE HACER CON NUESTRAS VIDAS Y ES HAI CUANDO TENDREMOS QUE DECIDIR QUE QUEREMOS HACER DE NUESTRAS VIDAS._**

**_ESAS PALABRAS ERAN COMO UN ECO EN LA CABEZA DE PO , ( TENDREMOS QUE DECIDIR QUE HACER DE NUESTRAS VIDAS ) PO YA NO QUERIA MAS ESA VIDA , NO LE GUSTABA , HASI QUE SOLO SE RECOSTÓ EN EL ÁRBOL Y TIGRESA SE RECARGO EN SU PECHO , PASARON UNOS MINUTOS Y LOS DOS SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS , PASARON HORAS ANTES DE QUE SE DESPERTARAN , CUANDO LO HICIERON VIERON QUE EL VALLE ESTABA EN LLAMAS Y LOS DOS FUERON DEPRISA A AYUDAR , CUANDO LOGRARON CONTROLAR EL FUEGO SE FUERON AL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES EL MAESTRO OOGWAY LES DIO PERMISO DE RETIRARSE MENOS A PO Y TIGRESA ._**

**_GRULLA- ALGUIEN ESTA EN PROBLEMAS._**

**_PO - ME LO ESPERABA._**

**_OOGWAY - DÍGANME QUE SUCEDIÓ HOY ?_**

**_PO - NOSE DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO MAESTRO , NOS PRESENTAMOS , Y HICIMOS LO QUE DEBÍAMOS , FIN DE LA HISTORIA._**

**_OOGWYA - PUEDE SER SU FIN DE SU HISTORIA PERO NO LA DE LA MIA , LLEGARON TARDE ... -PERO NO TERMINO POR QUE PO HABLO._**

**_PO - ESTA BIEN , YA ENTENDIMOS ._**

**_TIGRESA - NOS EQUIVOCAMOS Y LO SENTIMOS._**

**_OOGWAY -ESTO NO TERMINA AQUÍ , QUIERO SABER QUE SUCEDIÓ Y QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO Y QUIERO SU PALABRA DE QUE NO VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER._**

**_PO - DONDE ESTÁBAMOS Y QUE ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO NO ES ASUNTO SUYO , TAL VEZ USTED NO HAGA OTRA COSA MAS QUE ESTAR AQUÍ PERO YO HARE ALGO MAS DE MI VIDA Y CUANTO A NUESTRA PALABRA NO SE LA PODEMOS DAR , TALVEZ NOS EQUIVOQUEMOS DE NUEVO TAL VEZ NO . ALGO MAS ?_**

**_OOGWAY - NO , PUEDEN IRSE._**

**_SHIFU - MAESTRO ACABAMOS DE RECIVIR UNA SEÑAL DE AYUDA DE LA BASE NELLY ._**

**_OOGWAY - MANDA AL EJERCITO A AYUDAR._**

**_SHIFU - PERO MAESTRO ES DEL MAESTRO JAGUAR._**

**_OOGWAY - ENVIA A LOS 5 FURISOS , A PO Y A JESSICA._**

**_CUANDO TODOS LLEGARON A LA SELVA ENCONTRARON UN GRAN ALBOROTO , LAS COSAS ESTABAN PRENDIDAS EN FUEGO , Y DEPRONTO EMPEZO EL COMBATE , JESSICA DEMOSTRABA POR QUE ERA DEL GRUPO A , CUANDO LLEGARON A UNA PUERTA QUE ESTABA MEDIO ABIERTA , PO LA VOLO DE UNA PATADA , CUANDO SALIO EL HUMO SE PODIA VER EL HUMO ( LES RECOMIENDO PONER NATHAN LARSON - AVIVAL PASTORAL ) SALIO EL GRUPO A TODOS ESTABAN HERIDOS , CON QUEMADURAS , GOLPES Y MORETONES , JESSICA AYUDO A SU HERMANO EL LOBO QUE CREIA MUERTO , CUANDO REGRESARON AL PALACIO DE JADE EL GRUPO A Y EL GRUPO B ESTABAN EN FILAS FORMADOS VIENDOSE , MONO SEGUIA VIENDO AL GRUPO A MUY RARO Y VIBORA LE DIJO QUE QUE LE PASABA A LO QUE MONO DIJO , TENGO EL MISMO PRESENTIMIENTO CON ELLOS , ALGO ESTA MAL ,EL GRUPO B SALIO POR ORDENES DE OOGWAY ._**

**_MONO - NO ES RARO ? DESPUES DE TODO ESTE TIEMPO , ES RARO QUE LOS HAYAMOS ENCONTRADO MUY FACIL ? ALGO ESTA MAL ._**

**_OOGWAY - BUENO GRUPO A LES PONDRE ALTANTO , TEMIA LO PEOR PERO ANTES BIENVENIDOS . CUANDO OOGWAY ESUCHO ESPADAS SALIR Y VIO QUE EL GRUPO A LE ESTABA PUNTANDO CON LA ESPADA A OOGWAY INCLUSO JESSICA , _**

**_JESSICA - LO SIENTO MAESTRO , PERO TIENE UNA CITA CON EL LIDER DE LOS REIKENS _**

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y COSAS ASI BUENO CHAOU


	9. EL FIN DE LOS REIKENS

**_CAPITULO 9 : EL FIN DE LOS REIKENS._**

**_DESPUÉS_****_ DE QUE EL ESCUADRÓN A SE REBELARA AL MAESTRO OOGWAY LOS DEMÁS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA COCINA SIN SABER LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HEROES ._**

**_PO - ¿COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE ? ¡ , TRABAJAMOS DURO DURANTE MESES Y SE NOS ORDENA SALIR DEL SALÓN DE LOS HEROES COMO SI FUÉRAMOS UNOS COMPLETOS EXTRAÑOS._**

**_GRULLA . LOSE , Y ESTOY MOLESTO POR ESTO , PERO SABÍAMOS QUE SI EL GRUPO A REGRESABA NO IBAN A HACER A UN LADO._**

**_TIGRESA - EL PROBLEMA ES QUE SOMOS EL GRUPO B , LA RESERVA , LOS QUE LIMPIAN ESO SOMOS, - CUANDO EN ESOS MOMENTOS SONÓ EL GONG Y EL GRUPO B SE DIRIJO AL SALÓN DE LOS HEROES._**

**_SHIFU - GRUPO B NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA ¡ - EL MAESTRO SE EXPRESABA CON DESESPERACIÓN._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - A NOSOTROS ? Y POR QUE ? SI SOLO SOMOS EL POBRE GRUPO B , POR QUE NO SE LO PIDEN AL GRUPO A ? - DECÍA CON INDIFERENCIA._**

**_SHIFU - EL GRUPO A YA NO ESTA Y SOLO ESTÁN USTEDES ._**

**_PO - Y COMO SABEMOS DONDE ESTÁN ?_**

**_SHIFU - DEJARON UN PERGAMINO PERO NO LO HE ABIERTO POR FAVOR LÉELO PO . - DECÍA EL PANDA ROJO DÁNDOLE UN PERGAMINO ROJO._**

**nota**

**GRUPO B Y MAESTRO SHIFU , NOSOTROS TENEMOS AL MAESTRO OOGWAY , SI LO QUIEREN DE REGRESO TENDRÁN QUE ENFRENTARSE A NOSOTROS , LOS VEREMOS EN EL VALLE A LAS 6 DE LA TARDE , SE LES RECOMIENDA QUE EVACUEN A TODO EL EL VALLE , NO FALTEN.**

_**PO - TENEMOS QUE IR .**_

_**SHIFU - NO ES UNA TRAMPA , NO PODRÁN VENCER AL GRUPO A , ELLOS SON MAS FUERTES Y ESTÁN MEJOR ENTRENADOS.**_

_**GRULLA - PERO NO TENEMOS OPCIÓN.**_

_**SHIFU - CREO QUE ESTA VEZ NO TENEMOS OPCIÓN , SERA MEJOR QUE EMPEZAMOS A EVACUAR EL VALLE , PERO ANTES SIGANME - DECÍA EL MAESTRO INGRESANDO A UN CUARTO .**_

_**UNA VEZ QUE TODOS EVACUARON EL VALLE SOLO RESTABA ESPERAR LA HORA , EL SOL SE ESTABA PONIENDO , LA HORA HABÍA LLEGADO Y DE LA OSCURIDAD SE ILUMINABAN UNOS OJOS , CAMINARON HASTA QUEDAR DE FRENTE .**_

_**TIGRE - NO CREÍMOS QUE VENDRÍAN. - Y YA OBSERVANDO BIEN EL TIGRE ERA UNA HEMBRA .**_

_**PO - ENTREGARNOS AL MAESTRO OOGWAY .¡**_

_**PUMA - DESCUIDA , EL ESTA BIEN , EL PROBLEMA ES CON USTEDES.**_

_**PO - A QUE TE REFIERES ?**_

_**TIGRE - QUE UNA VEZ QUE USTEDES SEAN VENCIDOS NO HABRA NADIE QUE PUEDA DETENERNOS Y HASI PODREMOS TENER EL DOMINIO DEL MUNDO .**_

_**PO - Y EL HONOR ? , LA PROMESA DE SALVAR A LOS INOCENTES.**_

_**JESSICA - ESA PROMESA NO CREO QUE SE PUEDA CUMPLIR.**_

_**PO - POR QUE ? - DECÍA MIRANDO A LOS OJOS A JESSICA SUPLICANDO UNA EXPLICACIÓN.**_

_**JESSICA - NO SABES LO QUE TENGO QUE NECESITO HACER ESTO.**_

_**TIGRE - BUENO BASTA DE CHARLAS , QUE EMPIECE LA DIVERSIÓN - TODOS SACARON UN PINCEL Y DIBUJARON UN SIMBOLO Y AL UNISONO GRITARON MODO BATALLADOR .**_

_**TODOS TENÍAN UNA ESPADA COLOR PLATEADA , UN CASCO TROYANO PLATEADO Y UN CHALECO PLATEADO Y SUS BOTAS DE IGUAL FORMA **_

_**TIGRE - QUE EMPIECE LA DIVERSIÓN DICHO ESTO EMPEZÓ UNA PELEA MUY DISPAREJA QUE PARA EL GRUPO B NO LE FAVORECIÓ EN NADA PUES EL GRUPO A ERAN MAS RÁPIDOS , FUERTES Y AHORA TENÍAN MEJOR ARMADURA DE PELEA , PASARON LOS MINUTOS Y EL GRUPO B ESTABA SIENDO BARRIDO , PRÁCTICAMENTE ESTABA SIENDO PULVERIZADOS , A UNOS LOS ASOTABAN CONTRA LAS CASAS , A OTROS LOS ASOTABAN EL UNO CON EL OTRO Y LA MAYORIA YA TENIAN HERIDAS POR LAS ESPADAS DE EL GRUPO A.**_

_**TIGRE - JAJAJA , NO CREYERON QUE TENIAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD FRENTE A NOSOTROS O SI ? , DESPUES DE TODO SON SOLO EL ESCUADRON B .**_

_**PO - Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA ? **_

_**PUMA - QUE SON SEGUNDOS MEJORES.**_

_**LOBO - SEGUNDA CLASE .**_

_**TIGRE - SEGUNDA OPCION.**_

_**JESSICA - NO SIRVEN NI PARA LUSTRARNOS LAS BOTAS. - EN SU VOZ SE OIA DIFERENTE.**_

_**PO - POR QUE HACES ESTO ?**_

_**JESSICA - BUENO ESTA BIEN SI TANTO QUIERES SABER TE LO DIRE , NO TE MENTI EN MI HISTORIA DEL NIÑO Y ESO SOLO TE DIJE LA MITAD DE LA VERDAD , PERO CUANDO NOS MANDARON A LA SELVA GELI NOS CAPTURARON Y NOS HICIERON REHENES DE LOS REIKENS , NOS AMENAZARON DE QUE IBAN A MATAR A NUESTROS FAMILIARES SI NO NOS UNIAMOS A ELLOS , AL PRINCIPIO NOS RESISTIMOS PERO DESPUES , ACEPTAMOS POR QUE ADEMAS NOS PROMETIERON PODER , DINERO Y QUE NUESTRAS FAMILIAS ESTARN BIEN , Y ESO INCLIYE A MI HERMANO MENOR DE 6 AÑOS , POR ESO LO HICE , LOS DEMAS POR PODER Y SUS FAMILIAS, ESA FUE LA RAZON DE QUE MI HERMANO Y YO NOS UNIMOS A LOS REIEKENS , LO DEL GLOBO YA FUE PLANEADO Y FUE ENTONCES QUE LO ESTUVIMOS PLANEANDO . POR QUE PREFIERES A ESA TIGRESA QUE A MI ?**_

_**PO - LOS HAS HECHO TU MISMA .**_

_**JESSICA - TU NO LO APARTARAS DE MI - DECIA GRITÁNDOLE A TIGRESA .**_

_**PO -TU IRA , TU SED DE PODER Y TU FAMILIA YA LO HICIERON . POR QUE PERMITISTE QUE ESE LIDER LOS MANIPULARA Y TORTURE CON ESO DE SUS FAMILIAS , HASTA QUE TE CONVERTISTE EN AQUELLO QUE JURASTE DESTRUIR .**_

_**JESSICA - DEJA LOS SERMONES PO , VEO LAS MENTIRAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE , NO LE TEMO A PERDER MI VIDA SOLO POR MI FAMILIA COMO USTEDES , LE DEVOLVEREMOS LA PAZ Y LA LIBERTAD Y LA JUSTICIA Y LA SEGURIDAD A ESTE NUEVO IMPERIO .**_

_**PO - SU NUEVO IMPERIO ?**_

_**JESSICA - RINDETE Y NO SUFRIRÁS TANTO , NO ME OBLIGUES A DESTRUIRTE .**_

_**PO - JESSICA , MI LEALTAD ESTA CON EL PALACIO DE JADE Y CON EL PUEBLO ¡**_

_**JESSICA - ENTONCES SI NO ESTAS CONMIGO , ERES MI ENEMIGO .**_

_**PO - SOLO ERES UNA DESCONOCIDA PARA MI TOMANDO DECISIONES , ENTONCES HARE LO QUE DEBA HACER - DECIA SACANDO UN PINCEL IGUAL QUE TODOS.**_

_**TIGRE - SERA EN VANO .**_

_**PO - BATALLADOR MODO ULTA - DECIA IGUAL QUE TODOS SUS COMPAÑEROS Y ERA CASI EL MISMO TRAJE DEL ESCUADRON A PERO ESTE ERA DORADO , MAS GRUESO T TE PROTEJIA MEJOR.**_

_**LA BATALLA EMPEZO DE NUEVO PERO ESTA VEZ PO VS JESSICA , SUS HABILIDADES DE LOS 2 ERAN GRANDIOSAS USANDO LAS ESPADAS , ERA UNA BATALLA MUY IGUALADA , SE PELEABAN CON TODO LO QUE TENIAN IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS , PERO AL FINAL PO LOGRO VENCER A JESSICA , PERO DECIDIO AYUDARLA Y LA PERDONO , TODO EL GRUPO A ESTABA ARRESTADO MENOS JESSICA QUE FUE A LA ENFERMERIA CON MONO.**_

_**TIGRESA - SE ACABO ALFIN.**_

_**LIDER DE LOS REIKENS - NO , ESTO ACABA DE EMPEZAR.**_

_**PO - QUIEN ERES ?**_

_**DARK BANE - MI NOMBRE ES DARK BANE , EMPEZEMOS LA PELEA FINAL .**_

_**PO SE VOLBIO A TRANSFORMAR Y EMPEZO A PELEAR CON DARK BANE .**_

_**LA PELEA ERA MUY FÉRREA , SE PELEABAN CON TODO , LA PELEA ERA MUY SALVAJE , PO YA TENIA ALGUNAS CORTADAS AL IGUAL QUE DARK BANE , AL POCO TIEMPO LOS REIKENS EN SU ULTIMO INTENTO DE OFENSIVA EXPLOTARON UN VOLCÁN Y EMPEZO A CAER LAVA , MIENTRAS LOS DEMÁS HUIAN DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ PO SEGUIA PELEANDO CON DARK BANE , EN UN DESCUIDO PO LE DIO UNA PATADA EN LA CARA Y CON LA OTRA PIERNA LE TIRO LA ESPADA , PO HABIA GANADO , DARK BANE EN UN ULTIMO INTENTO SALTO Y PO LE CORTO LOS PIES , PERO YA ERA TARDE NO PODIA SACARLO DE HAI POR QUE LA LLUVIA DE ROCAS DE LAVA ERA MUY INTENSA , CUANDO TODO ACABO PO QUEDO COMO EL VENCEDOR , DE PRONTO PO SINTIO ALGO , CUANDO SE REVISO PO TENIA UNA HERIDA EN EL ABDOMEN , HASI QUE SE ARRODILLO AL MOMENTO QUE TIGRESA IBA LLEGANDO A AUXILIARLO , PERO YA ERA TARDE PO ESTABA MUY GRAVE Y NO LO LOGRARÍA TIGRESA SE RECOSOTO SU CABEZA EN EL PECHO DE PO Y PO HABLO.**_

_**PO - LO SIENTO TIGRESA YO ... - NO TERMINO DE HABLAR POR QUE TIGRESA LE PUSO UN DEDO EN SUS LABIOS Y DIJO LLORANDO - SHHH YA NO HABLES MAS , NO GASTES ENERGÍAS , ESTARAS BIEN , SOLO DÉJAME PEDIR AYUDA , AUXILIO NECESITO UN DOCTOR ¡ - GRITABAN CON DESESPERACIÓN , PERO YA NO HABIA NADA QUE HACER PO ESTABA MUERTO , EN ESE MOMENTO SALIO EL SOL ILUMINANDO LA TERRIBLE RALIDAD Y DE ESE MOMENTO NUNCA SE OLVIDA. ( PONGAN LA CANCION DE ABRAHAMS DAUGTHER BY ARCADE FIRE YA HAORITA PARA QUE QUEDE CON LA HISTORIA)**_

_**HAN PASADO 3 SEMANAS DESDE LA DERROTA DE LOS REIKENS Y LA MUERTE DE PO , TIGRESA ABANDONO LOS 5 FURIOSOS Y JESSICA TOMO SU LUGAR , GRULLA SE LE RECONOCIÓ COMO EL LÍDER DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS , DESDE ENTONCES NO SE SABE NADA DE TIGRESA , UNOS DICEN QUE SE FUE A JAPÓN DONDE TIENE 2 HIJOS DE UN TIGRE , OTROS QUE MURIO DE TRISTESA Y ESTA HAORA CON SU NOVIO , PERO YO PREFIERO PENSAR QUE ALFIN ENCONTRÓ LA TRANQUILIDAD Y LA PAZ QUE TANTO BUSCABA Y QUE POCOS ENCUENTRAN.**_

_**TIGRESA - SOLO SE VEN SUS HERMOSOS OJOS CAFES Y DICE - NUNCA VOLBI A VER A PO DESDE ESE DIA , HE ESCUCHADO QUE NO MURIO Y ESTA CUIDÁNDONOS A TODOS , NO HE HABLADO DE EL HASTA ESTE ENTONCES , CUANDO ME DI CUENTA DE ESO , ESTABA RECOSTADA EN MI CUARTO Y SENTI UN CALIDO BESO EN MIS MEJILLAS Y SUPE QUE ERA EL , EL CORAZON DE UNA MUJER ES UN PROFUNDO MAR DE SECRETOS , PERO HAORA SABEN QUE HUBO UN HÉROE LLAMADO PO Y EL NOS SALVO A TODOS DE TODAS LAS FORMAS QUE SE PUEDE SALVAR A ALGUIEN , PERO BUENO EN FIN**_. ESTA ES NUESTRA HISTORIA.

**FIN.**  


* * *

**BUENO QUE TRISTEZA AMIGOS YA SE ACABO ESTA HISTORIA , ESPERO COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE LES PARECIO LA HISTORIA , HAORA VOY A HACER HISTORIAS CORTAS DE TERROR SOBRE KUNG FU PANDA , BUENO HASTA PA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE MASTERGOD GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA .**

* * *

produccion : DIEGO EMILIO

BASADA EN VARIAS HISTORIAS.

TODOS SON PERSONAJES DE DREAMWORKS Y NO ME PERTENECEN .


	10. FINAL ALTERNATIVO

**_CAPITULO 9 : EL FIN DE LOS REIKENS._**

**_DESPUÉS_****_ DE QUE EL ESCUADRÓN A SE REBELARA AL MAESTRO OOGWAY LOS DEMÁS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA COCINA SIN SABER LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HEROES ._**

**_PO - ¿COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE ? ¡ , TRABAJAMOS DURO DURANTE MESES Y SE NOS ORDENA SALIR DEL SALÓN DE LOS HEROES COMO SI FUÉRAMOS UNOS COMPLETOS EXTRAÑOS._**

**_GRULLA . LOSE , Y ESTOY MOLESTO POR ESTO , PERO SABÍAMOS QUE SI EL GRUPO A REGRESABA NO IBAN A HACER A UN LADO._**

**_TIGRESA - EL PROBLEMA ES QUE SOMOS EL GRUPO B , LA RESERVA , LOS QUE LIMPIAN ESO SOMOS, - CUANDO EN ESOS MOMENTOS SONÓ EL GONG Y EL GRUPO B SE DIRIJO AL SALÓN DE LOS HEROES._**

**_SHIFU - GRUPO B NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA ¡ - EL MAESTRO SE EXPRESABA CON DESESPERACIÓN._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ - A NOSOTROS ? Y POR QUE ? SI SOLO SOMOS EL POBRE GRUPO B , POR QUE NO SE LO PIDEN AL GRUPO A ? - DECÍA CON INDIFERENCIA._**

**_SHIFU - EL GRUPO A YA NO ESTA Y SOLO ESTÁN USTEDES ._**

**_PO - Y COMO SABEMOS DONDE ESTÁN ?_**

**_SHIFU - DEJARON UN PERGAMINO PERO NO LO HE ABIERTO POR FAVOR LÉELO PO . - DECÍA EL PANDA ROJO DÁNDOLE UN PERGAMINO ROJO._**

**nota**

**GRUPO B Y MAESTRO SHIFU , NOSOTROS TENEMOS AL MAESTRO OOGWAY , SI LO QUIEREN DE REGRESO TENDRÁN QUE ENFRENTARSE A NOSOTROS , LOS VEREMOS EN EL VALLE A LAS 6 DE LA TARDE , SE LES RECOMIENDA QUE EVACUEN A TODO EL EL VALLE , NO FALTEN.**

_**PO - TENEMOS QUE IR .**_

_**SHIFU - NO ES UNA TRAMPA , NO PODRÁN VENCER AL GRUPO A , ELLOS SON MAS FUERTES Y ESTÁN MEJOR ENTRENADOS.**_

_**GRULLA - PERO NO TENEMOS OPCIÓN.**_

_**SHIFU - CREO QUE ESTA VEZ NO TENEMOS OPCIÓN , SERA MEJOR QUE EMPEZAMOS A EVACUAR EL VALLE , PERO ANTES SIGANME - DECÍA EL MAESTRO INGRESANDO A UN CUARTO .**_

_**UNA VEZ QUE TODOS EVACUARON EL VALLE SOLO RESTABA ESPERAR LA HORA , EL SOL SE ESTABA PONIENDO , LA HORA HABÍA LLEGADO Y DE LA OSCURIDAD SE ILUMINABAN UNOS OJOS , CAMINARON HASTA QUEDAR DE FRENTE .**_

_**TIGRE - NO CREÍMOS QUE VENDRÍAN. - Y YA OBSERVANDO BIEN EL TIGRE ERA UNA HEMBRA .**_

_**PO - ENTREGARNOS AL MAESTRO OOGWAY .¡**_

_**PUMA - DESCUIDA , EL ESTA BIEN , EL PROBLEMA ES CON USTEDES.**_

_**PO - A QUE TE REFIERES ?**_

_**TIGRE - QUE UNA VEZ QUE USTEDES SEAN VENCIDOS NO HABRA NADIE QUE PUEDA DETENERNOS Y HASI PODREMOS TENER EL DOMINIO DEL MUNDO .**_

_**PO - Y EL HONOR ? , LA PROMESA DE SALVAR A LOS INOCENTES.**_

_**JESSICA - ESA PROMESA NO CREO QUE SE PUEDA CUMPLIR.**_

_**PO - POR QUE ? - DECÍA MIRANDO A LOS OJOS A JESSICA SUPLICANDO UNA EXPLICACIÓN.**_

_**JESSICA - NO SABES LO QUE TENGO QUE NECESITO HACER ESTO.**_

_**TIGRE - BUENO BASTA DE CHARLAS , QUE EMPIECE LA DIVERSIÓN - TODOS SACARON UN PINCEL Y DIBUJARON UN SIMBOLO Y AL UNISONO GRITARON MODO BATALLADOR .**_

_**TODOS TENÍAN UNA ESPADA COLOR PLATEADA , UN CASCO TROYANO PLATEADO Y UN CHALECO PLATEADO Y SUS BOTAS DE IGUAL FORMA **_

_**TIGRE - QUE EMPIECE LA DIVERSIÓN DICHO ESTO EMPEZÓ UNA PELEA MUY DISPAREJA QUE PARA EL GRUPO B NO LE FAVORECIÓ EN NADA PUES EL GRUPO A ERAN MAS RÁPIDOS , FUERTES Y AHORA TENÍAN MEJOR ARMADURA DE PELEA , PASARON LOS MINUTOS Y EL GRUPO B ESTABA SIENDO BARRIDO , PRÁCTICAMENTE ESTABA SIENDO PULVERIZADOS , A UNOS LOS ASOTABAN CONTRA LAS CASAS , A OTROS LOS ASOTABAN EL UNO CON EL OTRO Y LA MAYORIA YA TENIAN HERIDAS POR LAS ESPADAS DE EL GRUPO A.**_

_**TIGRE - JAJAJA , NO CREYERON QUE TENIAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD FRENTE A NOSOTROS O SI ? , DESPUES DE TODO SON SOLO EL ESCUADRON B .**_

_**PO - Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA ? **_

_**PUMA - QUE SON SEGUNDOS MEJORES.**_

_**LOBO - SEGUNDA CLASE .**_

_**TIGRE - SEGUNDA OPCION.**_

_**JESSICA - NO SIRVEN NI PARA LUSTRARNOS LAS BOTAS. - EN SU VOZ SE OIA DIFERENTE.**_

_**PO - POR QUE HACES ESTO ?**_

_**JESSICA - BUENO ESTA BIEN SI TANTO QUIERES SABER TE LO DIRE , NO TE MENTI EN MI HISTORIA DEL NIÑO Y ESO SOLO TE DIJE LA MITAD DE LA VERDAD , PERO CUANDO NOS MANDARON A LA SELVA GELI NOS CAPTURARON Y NOS HICIERON REHENES DE LOS REIKENS , NOS AMENAZARON DE QUE IBAN A MATAR A NUESTROS FAMILIARES SI NO NOS UNIAMOS A ELLOS , AL PRINCIPIO NOS RESISTIMOS PERO DESPUES , ACEPTAMOS POR QUE ADEMAS NOS PROMETIERON PODER , DINERO Y QUE NUESTRAS FAMILIAS ESTARN BIEN , Y ESO INCLIYE A MI HERMANO MENOR DE 6 AÑOS , POR ESO LO HICE , LOS DEMAS POR PODER Y SUS FAMILIAS, ESA FUE LA RAZON DE QUE MI HERMANO Y YO NOS UNIMOS A LOS REIEKENS , LO DEL GLOBO YA FUE PLANEADO Y FUE ENTONCES QUE LO ESTUVIMOS PLANEANDO . POR QUE PREFIERES A ESA TIGRESA QUE A MI ?**_

_**PO - LOS HAS HECHO TU MISMA .**_

_**JESSICA - TU NO LO APARTARAS DE MI - DECIA GRITÁNDOLE A TIGRESA .**_

_**PO -TU IRA , TU SED DE PODER Y TU FAMILIA YA LO HICIERON . POR QUE PERMITISTE QUE ESE LIDER LOS MANIPULARA Y TORTURE CON ESO DE SUS FAMILIAS , HASTA QUE TE CONVERTISTE EN AQUELLO QUE JURASTE DESTRUIR .**_

_**JESSICA - DEJA LOS SERMONES PO , VEO LAS MENTIRAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE , NO LE TEMO A PERDER MI VIDA SOLO POR MI FAMILIA COMO USTEDES , LE DEVOLVEREMOS LA PAZ Y LA LIBERTAD Y LA JUSTICIA Y LA SEGURIDAD A ESTE NUEVO IMPERIO .**_

_**PO - SU NUEVO IMPERIO ?**_

_**JESSICA - RINDETE Y NO SUFRIRÁS TANTO , NO ME OBLIGUES A DESTRUIRTE .**_

_**PO - JESSICA , MI LEALTAD ESTA CON EL PALACIO DE JADE Y CON EL PUEBLO ¡**_

_**JESSICA - ENTONCES SI NO ESTAS CONMIGO , ERES MI ENEMIGO .**_

_**PO - SOLO ERES UNA DESCONOCIDA PARA MI TOMANDO DECISIONES , ENTONCES HARE LO QUE DEBA HACER - DECIA SACANDO UN PINCEL IGUAL QUE TODOS.**_

_**TIGRE - SERA EN VANO .**_

_**PO - BATALLADOR MODO ULTA - DECIA IGUAL QUE TODOS SUS COMPAÑEROS Y ERA CASI EL MISMO TRAJE DEL ESCUADRON A PERO ESTE ERA DORADO , MAS GRUESO T TE PROTEJIA MEJOR.**_

_**LA BATALLA EMPEZO DE NUEVO PERO ESTA VEZ PO VS JESSICA , SUS HABILIDADES DE LOS 2 ERAN GRANDIOSAS USANDO LAS ESPADAS , ERA UNA BATALLA MUY IGUALADA , SE PELEABAN CON TODO LO QUE TENIAN IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS , PERO AL FINAL PO LOGRO VENCER A JESSICA , PERO DECIDIO AYUDARLA Y LA PERDONO , TODO EL GRUPO A ESTABA ARRESTADO MENOS JESSICA QUE FUE A LA ENFERMERIA CON MONO.**_

_**TIGRESA - SE ACABO ALFIN.**_

_**LIDER DE LOS REIKENS - NO , ESTO ACABA DE EMPEZAR.**_

_**PO - QUIEN ERES ?**_

_**DARK BANE - MI NOMBRE ES DARK BANE , EMPEZEMOS LA PELEA FINAL .**_

_**PO SE VOLBIO A TRANSFORMAR Y EMPEZO A PELEAR CON DARK BANE .**_

_**LA PELEA ERA MUY FÉRREA , SE PELEABAN CON TODO , LA PELEA ERA MUY SALVAJE , PO YA TENIA ALGUNAS CORTADAS AL IGUAL QUE DARK BANE , AL POCO TIEMPO LOS REIKENS EN SU ULTIMO INTENTO DE OFENSIVA EXPLOTARON UN VOLCÁN Y EMPEZO A CAER LAVA , MIENTRAS LOS DEMÁS HUIAN DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ PO SEGUIA PELEANDO CON DARK BANE , EN UN DESCUIDO PO LE DIO UNA PATADA EN LA CARA Y CON LA OTRA PIERNA LE TIRO LA ESPADA , PO HABIA GANADO , DARK BANE EN UN ULTIMO INTENTO SALTO Y PO LE CORTO LOS PIES , PERO YA ERA TARDE NO PODIA SACARLO DE HAI POR QUE LA LLUVIA DE ROCAS DE LAVA ERA MUY INTENSA , CUANDO TODO ACABO PO QUEDO COMO EL VENCEDOR , DE PRONTO PO SINTIO ALGO , CUANDO SE REVISO PO TENIA UNA HERIDA EN EL ABDOMEN , HASI QUE SE ARRODILLO AL MOMENTO QUE TIGRESA IBA LLEGANDO A AUXILIARLO , PERO YA ERA TARDE PO ESTABA MUY GRAVE Y NO LO LOGRARÍA TIGRESA SE RECOSOTO SU CABEZA EN EL PECHO DE PO Y PO HABLO.**_

_**PO - LO SIENTO TIGRESA YO ... - NO TERMINO DE HABLAR POR QUE TIGRESA LE PUSO UN DEDO EN SUS LABIOS Y DIJO LLORANDO - SHHH YA NO HABLES MAS , NO GASTES ENERGÍAS , ESTARAS BIEN , SOLO DÉJAME PEDIR AYUDA , AUXILIO NECESITO UN DOCTOR ¡ - GRITABAN CON DESESPERACIÓN , PERO EN ESOS MOMENTOS LLEGO JESSICA Y CON UN PINCEL DIBUJO UN SIMBOLO RARO QUE HIZO QUE LA HERIDA DE PO SANAAR Y ELLA TUVIERA SU HERIDA COMO UN CAMBIO , PASARON LOS MINUTOS Y JESSICA FUE ATENDIDA POR UN DOCTOR QUE AL POCO RATO SALIO Y DIO LA NOTICIA DE QUE JESSICA HABIA MUERTO( PONGAN LA CANCION DE ABRAHAMS DAUGTHER BY ARCADE FIRE YA HAORITA PARA QUE QUEDE CON LA HISTORIA) , TODOS ESTABAN EN EL FUNERAL DE JESSICA , PO SE SENTIA CULPABLE POR QU EL ESTABA HERIDO Y JESSICA DIO SU VIDA POR EL .**_

_**PASADOS 2 SEMANAS PO Y TIGRESA DESIDIERON RENUNCIAR A LOS 5 FURISOS , GRULLA POR FIN CONSIGUIO LO QUE BUSCABA Y SE HIZO CON EL TITULO DEL LIDER DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS , DE PO Y TIGRESA YA NO SE SUPO NADA , UNOS DICEN QUE SE FUERON A MÉXICO A VIVIR OTROS DICEN QUE A PERÚ , PERO YO QUIERO CREER QUE VIVEN EN ARMONIA CON 2 HERMOSOS HIJOS DE BLANCO Y NEGRO CON OJOS JADE .**_

_**UNA NOCHE AL ESTAR ACOSTAOS PO Y TIGRESA , EL VIENTO SOPLO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA ABRIR LIGERAMENTE LA VENTANA , ENTRO ALGUIEN Y LE DIO UN PEQUEÑO BESO EN LA MEJILLA A PO HACIENDO QU ESTE SONRIESE PUES EL SABIA DE QUIEN ERA ESE BESO .**_

_**PO - Y ESA ES NUESTRA HISTORIA . FINAL ALTERNATIVO A.**_

_**FIN.**_

**FIN.**  


* * *

** BUENO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SE DESPIDE MASTERGOD GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA .**

* * *

produccion : DIEGO EMILIO

BASADA EN VARIAS HISTORIAS.

TODOS SON PERSONAJES DE DREAMWORKS Y NO ME PERTENECEN .


End file.
